the betrayal
by beastmode456
Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.
1. ive been betrayed

**This has nothing to do with my other story **

"Come on Pikachu let's get home." Said a certain raven-haired trainer he was fresh off the boat from Unova after placing runner up in the

Higaki conference. He and his Pikachu were finally home after six months of journeying. "I can't wait to see mom again let's go." He said as

he got off of the boat and hopped on his Unfezant. Within minutes he could see his home town of pallet. He landed right by a sign that said

_welcome to little pallet town_. He smiled then started running straight to his house. But stopped at the front door his aura had detected dark

feelings somewhere but couldn't figure it out. He opened the door and Yelled "Mom I'm home." But his mom wasn't there instead there were

his friends and rivals from his past adventures Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, and his newest rival trip. Ash could just feel

the awkwardness but what made him even more uneasy were the smirks on his rivals faces. "Hi ash." Misty was the first to speak. "We want

to talk to you about something." "Sure what is it?" "Well it's just that." "You're a weakling Ketchum." He starred right at his supposed best

friend Brock and everyone nodded in agreement. "The first badges you got you didn't even win you've never won a league and every time

you beat a rival it was pure luck." Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So all of you feel this way." "Yes we do especially me you're

just a wannabe trainer." Max shouted. "Ash wanted to explode so much but instead he was calm. "Ok how about you put your money where

your mouth is I will use 1 of my Pokémon against all of you at the same time." "Ok ash if that will stop you from training." Said trip with a

bored expression on his face. And they all made their way to the battle field

Go Blastoise, Steelix, Staryu, Scyther, blaziken, grovlye, piplup, Ursaring, Serperior

Go Ho-oh

Everyone stood in awe as the fire bird floated before them "Sacred fire." The blaze of fire knocked all of the other Pokémon out. "Now

goodbye" Ash jumped on Ho-oh and flew off before his Pikachu could do any damage his mother had seen him she arrived at the start of the

battle but her and Prof Oak started cheering for the others and told him that he was useless. He stopped at the lab and picked up his

Pokémon all of them. Then he stopped in saffron city and picked up his Gengar next he went to the p1 tournament and picked up his

Primeape after that he stopped by Officer Jenny's and got his blastoise. Then he flew to the forest and got his Pidgeot and butterfree then he

flew to the orange islands and picked up his lapras then to sinnoh where he picked up his gliscor then he came across the larvitar he bonded

with when he was a kid the larvitar was now tyranitar and ash caught him. Then ash flew off in the distance.

**5 years later**

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum I see you're watching the Pokémon league championships." "Yes I am brock this red satoshi fellow is good way better than ash was." And they shared a laugh.

"And red satoshi wins with this win he has won all of the leagues." I accepted my trophy and walked out "Go salamence and he flew off" "Yes

I am red satoshi Ash Ketchum is dead." When I reached my home at the top of Mt. moon he saw he had a letter from Mr. Goodshow. He

opened it and it read _Ash Ketchum/ Red satoshi I know these years have been hard on you but I would like one of you to enter the champion _

_of masters tournament the winner becomes a Pokémon master. But I must warn you the Pokémon league has sent letters to every one of _

_your friends that was there that day. And arceus himself has told me to send letters to 3 people you might be happy with._ I was puzzled who

could he be happy to see.

**Sinnoh **

"Oh Ash where are you?" I plopped down on the bed and cried into my pillow I had been looking for ash for five years now she was now 23 and ash was 18 meaning they could finally be together but sadly he had gone missing five years earlier.

_Flash back _

_"Dawn have you seen Ash." "That loser haven't seen him in days since we told him to stop training." I was shocked when I heard those words I had to restrain myself from beating the shit out of here. "Why would you tell him that?" "Because it's true." "Dawn you traveled with him had it not been for him you would be a worse coordinator than you already are. Now if you will excuse me I have a person to find. _

_Flash back end_

Then I got the letter and immediately flew to the airport to go to the stadium.

**Hoenn**

I was still upset after what I had been told by Norman and May a few years back how could she betray such a sweet hearted, strong, and smoking hot guy like that.

_Flash back _

_"Hey May how was Kanto and more importantly ash." "Kanto was great but that loser ash is gone." "What happened to ash?" "We told him to _

_stop being pathetic and stop training." "What the actual fuck May why did you do that?" "Because the truth hurts Flanerry he needed to _

_know." "May you are a top coordinator right?" "Yep" "You would not have gone on this journey had it not been for ash convincing you _

_Pokémon are your friends and you had a lot of potential and you turned you back on him you heartless bitch." Flannery stomped to her bed _

_and began looking for ash in the morning._

_Flash back end_

Then my grandpa came in with a letter. "Hey Flannery Mr. Goodshow delivered this letter to you." I opened the letter up and squealed with delight I quickly packed my bag and headed towards the airport.

**Unova**

"Ash Ketchum I know you're out there." I had been looking for ash ever since I had learned of his predicament.

_Flash back._

_"Hello Prof oak" "Hello Hilda." "Is ash there I need to speak to him." "No that reject is long gone." "Wait reject Prof Oak what happened." "We _

_told him to stop training and he left." "Why?" "Because it's the truth and the truth hurts." "Goodbye Prof oak you won't hear from me again _

_unless I'm with ash." _

_Flash back end_

"Hilda you have a letter from the Pokémon league." "Thanks mom." I opened the letter and shouted like a school girl and started packing a bag to get to the stadium. 


	2. meeting friends and foes

**Here's chapter 2 and to all the people who keep going crazy over the grammar CHILL OUT I only in high school damn.**

My lucario, Pikachu, and I were standing on the edge of Mt. moon contemplating on whether or not to take part in this

tournament.**_ "Ash do you really want to do this." _** Yes I do Pikachu it's time for the world to find Ash Ketchum.

"**_Master are you going to enter with your real name?!" _**No lucario I will be red satoshi until the championship

battle then I reveal who I really am and stop calling me master we are friends." "**_So we are going to enter this _**

**_tournament." _**Yes we are Pikachu let's tell the others. Everyone listen up we have been invited to the champion of

masters tournament and if we win I will become a Pokémon master and you will be the strongest Pokémon in the

world. All of the Pokémon roared in agreement. BUT all of the Pokémon quickly starred at ash once again they will be

there. Everyone knew who he was talking about the mention of their names put killing intent in all of them especially

Pikachu and Ho-oh. Pikachu had been traveling with ash ever since the start of his journey when they betrayed ash

they betrayed him. Ho-oh had been guiding ash his whole journey because he had a righteous heart ever since that

day that heart became cold and isolated and he wanted revenge on the people who did that to him. We'll every one we

leave tomorrow.

**The next day**

Everyone we leave in a few seconds so make your way to your poke balls. Ash hopped on Ho-oh along with lucario and

Pikachu and they made their way to the tournament. A few hours later he landed in front of a huge hotel named "_The _

_legendary bird house." _Ash walked in and talked to the receptionist. Uh I have a reservation "what is the name sir" I

think it's under Charles goodshow. "Ah here you are you have a 5 bedroom suite on the top floor called the lugia suite."

Thank you and I want to sign up for the champion of masters' tournament "May I see your trainer ID please. Ok but

don't freak out "Ok I won't" I handed her my id and she almost yelped in surprise but I silenced her quickly with my

aura. Listen tell them to call me Red satoshi until the championship match. "Ok she handed me my Id back and I went

upstairs to my room.

**Cynthia's POV**

Thank you Charles I hope ash is here. "Oh Cynthia that reminds me Arceus wants you and two other girls in his throne

room right away." OK I said curiously but I brushed it to the side as I was teleported to the throne room." Upon arrival

I noticed two girls there one had on short shorts that looked like they had once been jeans because I could see the

pockets she had black and red boots with black socks she wore a white tank top and a black jacket with a white and

red hat with a poke ball on it and she had a red purse slung over her shoulder with black and red wristbands and a

xtransceiver on her wrist she had her brown her sticking up in a ponytail with two locks curled and flowing down her

face her name was Hilda. The other girl had a half black shirt on with a flame on it and baggy blue pants with black

tennis shows on in the front her hair was flowing straight and in the back it was tied into a pony tail and it was spiky

from different sides her name was flannery. "I bet you are wondering why you are all here." Yes we are arceus my lord

I said kneeling to him. "This is about someone you love dearly Ash Ketchum." When we heard this name we all perked

up. "First up right now he is red satoshi so if you see him take him to a secret place and let him know what's going on.

The second thing is he knows the people who betrayed him are here." When we heard that we all got angry Hilda

looked angry enough to battle arceus. "This is where you three come in you are all to share ash he has been alerted

about this so if anyone has any problems speak now or forever hold you peace." No one got up to move because we

loved ash dearly and did not want to lose him. "And one final thing there may be two more joining you but I have to

keep watching them." Thank you my lord we all said as we were teleported back to the island.

**Ash's POV **

Wow my life just got awesomer. "Ha-ha me best friends a playa" Said Pikachu. I was at the Pokémon center healing my

Pokémon I put all of my poke balls back into my bag I was about to turn around when I heard THEM. I quickly put my

hood on and turned around I walked quickly so fast I toppled over that trading bitch may. "Hey come back here" I

heard max scream the arrogant ass 16 year old boy was trying to defend his sister's honor. He again called again "Hey

you weakling come back here." I could take a lot of things but not being called a weakling. I quickly turned around and

hovered over the boy "What?" I asked. "You ran over my sister apologize." Max tried to sound like a man but

cowarded away. No what are you going to do about it. "How about a double battle if I win you apologize to my sister."

Sure I said with a smirk we walked to the empty battle field. Max started off

Go Sceptile and gallade

Go Charizard and Pikachu

The two Pokémon growled once the saw who they were fighting "Gallade psycho cut Sceptile leaf blade." Gallade's

blade glowed dark purple and fired a sharp stone at Pikachu with him taking a direct hit. Sceptile's elbow glowed green

and it extended then he rushed towards Charizard and slashed him. The two attacks caused dust to fly and max's

friends or should I say ash's traitors were praising him. But then the dust cleared and the two Pokémon were fine. Little

boy you make me laugh Pikachu use fusion bolt Pikachu's tail glowed blue then he turned blue and started racing at

Sceptile then he was surrounded in an electric ball of energy and fired them at Sceptile then he slammed into him

knocking him out. Charizard use sacred fire Charizard glowed golf then he shot a golden fiery blast at gallade. Gallade

was consumed and after ten seconds the attack stopped and gallade was out cold. "MY POKEMON!" max ran to the side

of his charred Pokémon and nurse joy had a stretcher ready for the two injured Pokémon. I just flew away on Charizard

with a day away until the tournament. I landed by a lake when I saw three beautiful women walking toward me I

remembered all of their faces They were Cynthia, Flannery, and Hilda it seems like arceus pulled through for me.

**Ok so I'm about to open a poll on my profile on the other two girls in this story. **


	3. the tournament is underway

** So what's up everybody sorry for not updating I've been busy with baseball tryouts but that is all over tomorrow and to give **

**even better news I'm am now out for MARDI GRAS BREAK BITCHES so updates will come out either when I am not at a parade **

**or not recovering from the douche bags at the parades. So without further ado here's chapter 3**

**Brock's POV**

We were all sitting in the Pokémon center waiting for gallade and Sceptile. But something else was bothering me and Misty must have

noticed. "Wait's wrong brock" huh oh nothing it's just that those moves he used no normal Pokémon should be able to use them. "You're

right sacred fire is ho-oh's move and fusion bolt is Zekrom's move." That's just it this makes me wonder how strong are these competitors

here. "They may be strong be we're stronger." We all turned around and in the door way stood trip and Paul we all traveled together after we

kicked ash to the curb. "Oh my god they're here." For that brief moment max forgot about his Pokémon and greeted his two idols. "Why are

you guys here?" Asked trip with a nonchalant attitude "Max was just destroyed by this insanely strong trainer he used his Charizard and

Pikachu but the abnormal thing was Charizard knew the move sacred fire and Pikachu new fusion bolt. "Sounds like he's strong which means

I get to take him out where is he from." Trip was getting excited now "His information says the kanto region but no particular city." "So he's

from the boonies guess this should be easy." Out of all the personality traits trip had brock hated this part of him the part that made him a

racist cunt. "Max maple" "that's me" "Your Pokémon will be alright but they need to stay here tonight you can pick them up tomorrow."

"Thank you nurse joy" Hey why don't we check the tournament schedule. "Sure" "Hey what was that trainer's name "Red satoshi." Trip

scanned the board and found that he was paired with red satoshi. "Guess who got his wish." Careful what you wish for you just might get it I

said in a hushed tone.

** Meanwhile on a boat from unova…**

**Skyla's pov **

Are you sure he will be here. "Yes I'm positive Arceus wouldn't lie to us like that." I guess you're right me and my friend elesa we're going to

the champion of master's tournament to battle and meet are mutual long lost love Ash Ketchum. We heard he was betrayed by his family

and friends and we'd been trying to contact him ever since but to no avail now we were on our way to meet him.

**Back at the island…**

Ash's POV

I walked back to the Pokémon center with all three girls on my arms the purpose of going back was to check who my opponent was going to

be. I walked into the Pokémon center and silently read the chart I was to battle… trip. Well instead of having an opponent I had a victim.

Then Pikachu the girls and I walked back to my hotel where they were all staying with me. After a huge meal (wow these girls ate a lot) we

were off to bed.

**Time skip then next morning**

I quickly grabbed 1 poke ball showered got dressed and the girls lucario Pikachu and I walked towards the stadium as it was time for my

match. I sat in the green locker room trying to figure out a way to not totally destroy trip but it was no use. "And from the kanto region

parts unknown RED SATOSHI." I waved to the crowd with my hood tightly on eyeing trip. "This will be a three on three single battle no

substitutions trainers choose your Pokémon."

"Go Serperior"

_It looks like it's gotten even stronger but not strong enough to beat my next choice of Pokémon._

Go Charizard

"Serperior use frenzy plant." Large spiked thorns shot out of the ground and they tried to hit Charizard but he just caught them. Trip was

stunned "How?" Ash just smirked my Charizard is clearly stronger than Serperior that's basic. Charizard finish it with magma storm.

Charizard opened his mouth and a large swirl of yellow and red flames scorched Serperior and knocked him out. "Serperior is unable to battle

trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"Go frillish"

"Frillish use hydro pump." A powerful blast of water was shot at Charizard. Charizard thunder punch it back. Charizard's fist hummed alive

with electricity he threw his fist to the torrent of water and to everyone's shock the torrent shot back at frillish. The now electrified move hit

frillish into the wall. Finish this with solar beam. Charizard began to gather light and it only took a few seconds due to the sunshine a huge

white light was shot at frillish who took the attack head on. After the dust settled frillish was shown to be knocked out. 'Frillish is unable to

battle trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"GO CHANDELURE"

"Chandelure use inferno." Blue flames came from chandelure's mouth and shot at Charizard. Charizard counter with inferno blitz. Charizard

smiled this was his favorite move first he charge up a flare blitz and started charging thought the inferno much to everyone's shock then he

opened his mouth and the blue flames of inferno coated his flare blitz. Then he rammed into Chandelure who in turn was thrown into the

wall. Upon impact the referee called "Chandelure is unable to battle Red satoshi is the winner." The entire stadium was silent especially a

group of traitors.

**Brock's POV**

There he goes again that is heatran's move. How is this Charizard learning these moves.


	4. a night out

**So wazzam everybody sorry for the wait been to parades and just watched the new movie Hansel and **

**Gretel witch slayers the movie is boss so let's get this going.**

**Ash's POV**

I was busy studying up on my opponent for the next round actually many people forfeited when they saw my amazing

power so now we were down to a mere 64 but it seems like the traitors have no common sense since they all continue

to stay. Right now I was paired with misty and in a full six on six battle and she only has water Pokémon so she is in

for a surprise. For now my girls and I decided to go out but first arceus instructed me that I had to go some people. So

I headed out. I stood at the harbor until I saw a boat dock. Once the boat let off two girls approached me one was the

electric gym leader elesa and the flying gym leader skyla. Once they saw me I found myself in a bone crushing hug and

being kissed all over. After I escaped their grip I led them back to my place where they quickly made friends with the

other girls. In about 30 minutes everyone was dressed and ready to go I let Pikachu and lucario watch the room as I

was out. "As you wish master" "Sure ash" Thanks guys and lucario stop calling me master we are friends. And then we

went to the lugia lounge for drinks.

Paul's POV

After seeing the way trip went down so easy this tournament might just be worth my time. I easily out classed my

opponent I think is name was Roderick or something like that. But more importantly was the way the drama queen

misty was handling her impending loss to red next round. I on the other hand if given the chance would destroy him

because I'm just that good.

Ash's POV

All 6 of us were at a big table in the lugia lounge I had a 1 beer the girls all had martinis and other drinks boy could

they handle their liquor. We were all telling jokes and having a good time when someone tapped my shoulder I turned

to see who it was and I was stunned. It was the person who eliminated me from the Pokémon league Ritchie. I starred

in shock "Hey ash, long time no see." Ritchie how did you know it was me. "Ash you and I are genuine friends a little

hood can't keep me from noticing you." Wow so how have you been Ritchie. "I've been good but I heard what

happened to you." Oh "But I came to cheer you up but who are these ladies." Oh Ritchie these are my friends. I mean I

know Cynthia and Flannery but who are these other girls. This is Hilda, Skyla, Elesa Hilda is a trainer from unova and

skyla and elesa are gym leaders from unova as well. "Oh I knew I should've traveled there." So how are your

Pokémon? "Well sparky and I just opened a gym in kanto it's actually in pallet town it's a various type gym." Well

maybe Pikachu and I can go win that badge after the tournament is over. "Maybe you can try." Ha well it was good

seeing you Ritchie. "You to ash" Then Ritchie left leaving me alone with all of the girls. "So who was that ash" That was

my friend and rival Ritchie he actually eliminated me in my first indigo league. "Oh so he said sparky who is that"

That's his Pokémon and best friend his Pikachu. "So he has a Pikachu to" yes he was technically the reason he beat me

in the Pokémon league. "What do you mean technically?" Well I had 1 Pokémon left and he had 2 so naturally I chose

my last Pokémon Charizard and he chose his Charmander and at the time my Charizard didn't listen to me. But for

some reason he did listen to me during this battle and we won easily then he chose his last Pokémon his

sparky/Pikachu. Apparently Charizard lost interest in the battle and wouldn't battle so they ruled Ritchie the winner and

I lost. "Wow so even the great ash Ketchum has had Pokémon problems." Yeah I have but now Charizard and I are

best friends and he is my strongest Pokémon. "Wow" Yeah wow well it's getting late let's head back to the hotel. We

walked back to the hotel and I went to my room and got undressed but then Cynthia walked into my room. "Ash what

do you say we have some fun." Not right now Cynthia it's been a long day. "*sigh* okay but at least let's do

something." Okay. Cynthia seductively walked over to me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss after five minutes

she let go took off her shirt and bra and pulled my pants down. She started stroking my dick till I had a full out erection snd she starred in awe at my 9 inches then

she kissed the head. I gasped from pleasure then her full mouth went on it now she was giving me a full on blowjob

this carried on for about a minute until I said I'm gonna cum. Then she took her mouth off. The heavenly feel of her

mouth was replaced by the warm feel of her breasts she was now giving me a titty fuck the pure enjoyment of this sent

me over the edge and I sprayed my load all over her. She drank what got into her mouth and she let out a small moan

and said your cum tastes great. Then she got up wiped the cum off winked at me redressed herself and left the room.

That was awesome I shouted then drifted off to sleep. But little did I know a certain yellow mouse just recorded the whole thing.


	5. She's going down

**So now we finally get to see the battle between ash and misty and I should note that ash can understand his Pokémon**

**Ash's POV**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "Ughhh" I moaned as my alarm clock went off. I slowly raised my hand to turn it off. "I swear

to arceus that gravity is ten times stronger in the morning". I woke up to see I was to battle my first friend turned

enemy the heartless bitch misty. Who was I going to use Pikachu Sceptile actually no I know I knew exactly who I was

going to use. Water type master prepare to meet a Pokémon master. I showered and got ready for the day. But

something didn't seem right but I shrugged it off. "Hey Pikachu are you ready to go?" "**Sure ash" **"Come on lucario" "**I **

**am coming master" **Lucario stop calling me master. With Pikachu in my bag and lucario by my side we set out to

wake the girls. "Ok first stop skyla and elesa's room." We walked down the hall and came to room 508. *Knock*

*Knock* "Come in" said a voice that belonged to elesa. I opened the door and the girls were just watching TV. "Oh hi

ash" Now skyla was talking. "Hi I just came to get you for the tournament today my battle is in an hour so just come

down to the lobby when you're ready." "Ok thanks ash" The blonde beauty was waving me goodbye. Ok next stop

Flannery's place. Lucario Pikachu and I made it to the elevator where we fortunately bumped into the rest of the girls.

"Oh hey ash" Cynthia started with a seductive look on her face. "Oh hi I was just coming to get you I have a battle in

about 45 minutes so if you're coming meet me in the lobby in about 15 minutes." "Sure we were just going to see skyla

and elesa" Flannery noted. "Ok see you guys later then." Then I went downstairs and in 5 minutes all the girls were

surrounding me. "Ok just a quick reminder in public I'm red satoshi." "Got it" "Ok let's go. Alakazam use teleport" I

released my alakazam and he teleported us to the stadium. Now my battle was in 15 minutes. "Ok it's time for my

battle wish me luck." "Good luck" and each one of them gave me a kiss. "On the red side from cerulean city Kanto

region MISTY WATERFLOWER" everyone gave a lot of cheers for the well-known gym leader. "And on the green side

from the Kanto region parts unknown RED SATOSHI. The whole stadium erupted in cheers all except the traitors who

have experienced his battle style first-hand. "Trainers this will be a single three on three single battle choose your Pokémon."

"Here we go Staryu"

"Five years and that staryu is still the same, anyway Kyogre go." Misty stared in awe at the legendary water type.

"Staryu use hydro pump." "Kyogre show them a real hydro pump." Staryu blasted a large blast of water but it looked

petite compared to Kyogre's hydro pump. It didn't take long for Kyogre's hydro pump to overtake Staryu's and the

blast of water sent Staryu crashing into the wall. After the torrent of water was finished Staryu's light was no longer

glowing signifying that it was unconscious. "Staryu is unable to battle Kyogre wins trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"Erggggh go gyarados"

"Return Kyogre. Now let's go Keldeo"

"Gyarados use hyper beam." Gyarados shot a large orange beam at Keldeo. But I was smirking the whole way. "Keldeo

dodge." Due to keldeo's great speed he dodged the blast with ease. "Now close combat." Keldeo galloped from behind

and unleashed a flurry of punches of and kicks to the back of his head. Gyarados fell on the ground but got back up

albeit barely. "Gyarados use hydro pump." "Keldeo take it." Keldeo prepared himself for the blast as he stood his

ground. The torrent of water blasted Keldeo but he only skidded back a few feet. "Keldeo finish it with secret jet." This

command confused everyone in the arena. First Keldeo shot off like a bullet as he was going fast surrounded in water

then he activated his strongest attack secret sword. He was surrounded by water and his horn grew to resemble a

sword and he was surrounded in water. Keldeo rammed into Gyarados and he was slung across the arena with swirls

for eyes. "Gyarados is unable to battle Keldeo wins trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"GO CORSOLA"

"Return Keldeo. Go suicune."

"Corsola use rock blast." Corsola shot five big rocks at suicune who just stepped out of the way. "Suicune use blizzard."

Suicune shot a blizzard straight at Corsola who took heavy damage and became frozen. "Now finish him with giga

impact." Corsola was defenseless as Suicune began charging at her with a purple aura and yellow streaks surrounding

it then the impact came BOOOOM. Suicune walked back to ash's side and ice was everywhere and Corsola was down

with swirls in her eyes. "Corsola is unable to battle the winner is suicune which means trainer red satoshi is the

winner." I walked away after seeing misty break down and cry. "Cry because that is what I've been doing for the past 5 years.

Misty's POV

*WEE WOO* *WEEE WOOO* I was sitting in the back of the ambulance with my Corsola hoping she would be ok. "Arceus why does Red hate us? WHY? "

Paul's POV

"After seeing what that satoshi guy did to misty even I'm getting worried about facing this guy but looks like I dodged a bullet Dawn has to face him."

Dawn's POV

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT. Arceus DAMN IT." "Calm down Dawn we know you

can beat red." "Come on May we all know I'm about to get my ass handed to me you saw what happened to Max, Trip,

and Misty." "Well Dawn just try your best who knows maybe it won't be red's day." "Alright thanks May."

Brock's POV

"I wonder why I let them talk me into doing that to ash all those years ago. But red he seems to have all of ash's

qualities. He's a strong battler and judging by the group of girls he walked in with he cares about his friends. But I can

only imagine what ash is like now I mean being insulted by friends and family and then leaving for five years. Ash

Ketchum where ever you are in the world I' sorry.


	6. revenge

**So this is my last day on break so updates will slow down**

**Ash's POV**

I was sitting in the Pokémon center with my girls and Pikachu. We were all just talking and cracking jokes when suddenly may and dawn

showed up. "SATOSHI" "Excuse me ladies, what the hell do you want." "Revenge our friends Corsola was put in the hospital because of you."

"So what are you going to do" "This." Suddenly they unleashed their Pokémon. Dawn sent out her buneary and prinplup while may sent out

her glaceon and blaziken. I calmly said Pikachu go. Every Pokémon just started a Pikachu

Pikachu's POV

"**Pikachu is that you." "Yes buneary it's me." "But wait why are we battling?" "To put a long story short dawn and all the **

**others traded ash." "Wait that's who** **they've been calling a weakling all these years." "Yes." "We need more proof Pikachu." **

**"Ok Buneary." **Apparently ash was listening in on the conversation because he picked up on it. "Before we start do any of you girls know

who ash Ketchum is." "That loser we kicked him to the curb years ago." "Yeah now let's go." "**Is that proof enough for you." "WHAT!" **All

of the Pokémon suddenly came to a revelation. "Buneary use ice beam piplup use hydro pump." "Glaceon use ice beam blaziken use

flamethrower." Just then all of the Pokémon turned around and blasted their masters with their attacks. "What the hell buneary piplup stop

playing around and attack" "You to glaceon and blaziken." Instead they were blasted across the Pokémon center this time attracting a crowd.

"You know what fine be that way just don't expect us to take you back." "Yeah" May and dawn released the four Pokémon's poke ball and

instead of red they were blue signaling a release. Then they stormed off. Then the four started talking to ash via aura. "**Ash we all have a **

**request." **"What is it buneary" **"Well we all respect you for saving both us and our trainers countless times even though they **

**didn't remain friendly." **"Thank you blaziken" **"Well now we want to become your Pokémon." **"Thank you all and buneary and glaceon

and know you're not just doing this to get close to Pikachu." The two Pokémon blushed and then whispered among themselves. "Go poke

balls" Soon four poke balls consumed the four Pokémon.

Ash's POV

"Ah the sweet smell of victory." "Hey ash how about you and I go upstairs" "sure Cynthia" We made it to my room and I was excited to here

Cynthia lock the door. "Cynthia what are you doing." "You" The she peeled her clothes off leaving her naked then she ripped off my shirt and

pants and saw the bulge in my pants. "Oh there he is." She wasted no time in ripping off my boxers and taking my member into her mouth.

"Ohh" I let out a small moan "Cynthia I'm gonna cum." This only made her suck faster and in no I shot my load down her throat and she

impressed me by swallowing it all. "Wow now it's time for the main course." "Wait Cynthia are you on the pill?" "Yup and I'm not a virgin

either to answer your next question so let's get on with it." She climbed on top of me and lowered herself on to my 9 inches although at first

she could only get 5 inches she eventually got the entire thing in. "OH MY GOD" She screamed as it fit inside of her then she started jumping

up and down on it. "Oh god" I grabbed a hold of her hips and made her ride me even faster. Eventually her screams began to pick up. "OH

SHIIIIIT I'm GON…NA CUM." And that was the last thing she said before her juices squirted on my member. "Wow that was fun ash." "Wait

we're not done yet." I pulled Cynthia back on put her on her knees. "Now let's try doggy style." I slammed into her from the back and took it

slow but picked up speed with each thrust. In no time I was slamming in to her faster and harder than a group of stampeding tauros. "Shit,

shit, shit, SHITTTTTTTT" I cummed in Cynthia's pussy right when I drove he to her second orgasm. After she finished screaming I passed out

on top of her. "That was better than I imagined." "But you did imagine it." "Shut up and let's go back downstairs." We went back downstairs

and received stairs from the girls and Pikachu. "**So ash who's next?" **"Next for what?" **"Your fuck list." **Pikachu was now laughing "What's

so funny." Flannery asked "Oh nothing." "So ash who are you using in your battle tomorrow?" "Probably piplup buneary and Pikachu. Oh and

speaking of that buneary glaceon come on out." The two love struck Pokémon were released from their poke balls. "Hey Pikachu why don't

you bring the girls upstairs for a while." "**Alright ash" **Pikachu seemed a little scared but he led them upstairs followed by Buneary and

Glaceon high fiving before giving Pikachu a lust filled look from behind. "Can I room with someone tonight?" "Sure ash you can room with

me, but why?" Hilda inquired .I have a feeling Pokémon cum is going to be all over the floor. "Umm what." Just forget it. But everyone could

already here moans coming from upstairs. "Alright I'm turning in." "Yeah me to" "Yup" suddenly everyone went to the rooms. I fell asleep on

Hilda's couch that night albeit barley with all the moans coming from down the hall. I woke up the next morning and paid a visit to my dear

friend Pikachu. I opened the door and his arms and legs were frozen to the bed he had a look of pure lust on and glaceon and buneary were

asleep next to him covered in sperm. "Did you have a good nice last night Pikachu?" "**You have no idea." **"Blaziken burn off Pikachu's

restraints." Just then blaziken came and used an ember attack to melt the chains. "Thanks blaziken." He gave a loud "BLAZE" in response

and disappeared into his poke ball. "Pikachu now we are even." "**For what?" **"I know you video tapped my first Blowjob from Cynthia." The

yellow mouse just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 


	7. The blue bimbo gets burned

**Thank the lord Jesus for weekends well let's get this started **

**Ash's POV**

"Come on Pikachu" Pikachu glaceon buneary and I walked down stairs where we greeted everyone. "Hello girls did you sleep well" Cynthia

sighed at this question. "No all I heard were moans coming from the down the hall last night" upon hearing this Pikachu buneary and glaceon

started blushing furiously" "Well let's just get to our battles" "OK." We made our way to the battle field about ten minutes before my battle

and we were met by my opponent dawn who stared at me with rage in her eyes. Then I went to the locker room and talked to the three

Pokémon I would be using. "OK piplup and buneary we are battling dawn today" **"Let's take this bitch down" **Said piplup with a hate

infused look. "Piplup you will be battling first then you buneary than Pikachu if it comes to that but let's see what happens" "Will both trainers

make their way to the battle field" I walked on to the battlefield and dawn was still looking at me furiously "Trainers this is a three on three

battle it is over when all three Pokémon are defeated begin battle"

"Go togekiss"

"Go piplup"

"Is that my piplup" "yeah he and the other Pokémon you and your friend released are my Pokémon and no I didn't capture to mess with you

they asked to join the team." "Enough talk togekiss aura sphere" "Counter with hydro pump Piplup" Togekiss launched a blue ball of energy

at piplup but piplup counter with a huge blast of water and hit togekiss. "TOGEKISS" "Alright piplup finish with ice beam" Piplup shot a light

blue beam at togekiss making a direct hit and knocking her out. "Togekiss is unable to battle piplup is the winner" "Fucking traitor go Mamoswine."

"Return piplup go buneary"

"Mamoswine use ice fang" Mamoswine charged at buneary his tusked iced over. "Buneary use ice beam on the ground in front of

Mamoswine." Buneary shot a light blue beam on the ground and Mamoswine tripped a skidded to a halt right in front of buneary. "Buneary

finish this with Dizzy punch" Buneary's right ear glowed multi colored and she used it to punch Mamoswine halfway across the field. As

Mamoswine landed on the ground he was shown with swirls in his eyes. "Mamoswine is unable to battle the winner of this round is buneary."

"GO QUILAVA"

"Return buneary go piplup"

"Quilava use flame wheel" "Piplup use bubble beam but charge the attack and when I say fire blast them with one huge bubble" Quilava was

racing at piplup going full speed and piplup meanwhile was charging a huge bubble. "Fire now" Piplup fired the attack scoring a direct hit.

"QUILAVA!" "Piplup finish this with a hydro pump" Piplup shot a huge blast of water at Quilava scoring a direct hit and knocking him out.

"Quilava is unable to battle piplup is the winner therefore the victor is red satoshi." I retreated to my locker room and gave thanks to my

Pokémon in private. Then I went into the stands to watch the girls' matches. I saw Hilda and Flannery destroy there opponents I made a

mental note to congratulate them later. Cynthia and skyla just barely won their matches due to each fighting elite four members Cynthia

fought flint and elesa fought marshal. I was getting ready to watch elesa's match when the gang of they who shall not be named came over

to me the whole gang except brock who when I glanced over looked like he was in deep thought. "YOU BASTARD" may shouted. "What?"

"You stole our Pokémon and we want them back and officer jenny is her with us." They stepped aside to show a police officer behind them.

"Sir did you steal your Pokémon" "No I did not they released their Pokémon yelled at them and they quickly turned to me for support and

there were witnesses." "May I please get their names sir" "Yes ma'am they were nurse joy, Skyla, Elesa, Flannery, Hilda, and Cynthia" "Ok sir

I need you to come with me for a while" "Yes ma'am" I walked with officer jenny to the Pokémon center where she talked to nurse joy about

my recent activities and nurse joy cleared my name. "OK sorry for the misunderstanding sir" "No problem officer you were just doing your

job" I made my way back to the stadium to see elesa barely beat her opponent a trainer from johto. After her battle I walked back to the

hotel room. "Okay Pikachu buneary glaceon come on out." The three Pokémon stood in front of me. "Ok what I saw this morning was

disturbing because of the fact that it was in my bed so I sent my bed out to be disinfected and you all now have your own room." They all

squealed at the announcement and they forcibly carried Pikachu up the stairs. "Flannery Hilda" "Yes Ash" "How about I take both of you

upstairs to give you a reward for your flawless victories" I lead both of them upstairs and locked the door behind myself when I turned

around I was stunned to see them kissing each other passionately I went hard at the sight. The two girls immediately pushed me on the floor

(The bed was still being cleaned) Still kissing each other they removed each other's shirts neither was wearing a bra reveling each of their d

cup breasts. They broke the kiss and Hilda removed Flannery's pants and panties. She immediately started eating her out. I couldn't take this

torture any more I undressed myself and shoved my member in Flannery's mouth. This blowjob was even better than Cynthia's. "Flannery

I'm about to cum" Then I exploded into her mouth and she drank it all except for sum dripping on to her tits. Now my dick was moist so I

quickly removed Hilda's shorts and panties and slammed into her I was going faster and faster as she stopped eating Flannery out and

started kissing her and massaging her tits. "Are you girls on the pill" "Yes and we are not virgins either." Just then Hilda moved out of the

way of my dick so I started slamming into Flannery. "AHHH AHHHH" She kept screaming "SHIT Flannery I'm gonna cum" "Me to Ash" Just

then we both came and Hilda returned with a strap on. Flannery strapped it on to herself and Hilda started making out with me after 30

seconds of passionate kissing Flannery grabbed Hilda. I laid on the ground and Flannery lowered Hilda's ass on my member while she

destroyed her pussy with the red strap on. I was fucking her fast faster than a floatzel speeding through water and so was Flannery.

"AHHHHHHH SHIT AHHHHH" Just then I cummed in Hilda's ass while she cummed out of both holes then we all stopped and Flannery handed

the strap on to Hilda. Then Flannery was lowered on to my cock while Hilda fucked her pussy harder than a herd of stampeding tauros. "OH

MY FUCKING ARCEUS SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, and SHITTTTTTT" I reached my fourth orgasm and Flannery reached her second then we all pulled

out. I started kissing and caressing Flannery's tits while Hilda gave me a blowjob then Flannery moved and started eating Hilda out. I took

the strap on off of the ground and shoved it into Flannery's ass then I came in Hilda's mouth and Hilda came in Flannery's mouth. Then we all

passed out from exhaustion but I was arguably the most tired after having SIX ORGASMS.

Pikachu's POV

"**Pikachu are you gonna go peacefully or is it going to be like last time." "Trust me buneary I enjoyed last time I'm not gonna **

**try and run ever again." "Ok let's start" **Buneary started making out with me passionately and glaceon took my 6 inches into her mouth.

I let out a moan from the pleasure from the BJ and the kiss. Then they both pushed me on my back and Buneary hoped on my cock. As she

bounced up and down Glaceon enveloped her in a kiss man these girls were freaks. As they broke the kiss off glaceon started licking the part

of my dick that was still visible. "**Pikachu I'm gonna cum" "Me too buneary" "AHHHHHHH" **We both shot our load Buneary screamed

the loudest because my sperm is electrified as with all electric types. I leaned forward and was greeted by a glaceon laying on her back I

quickly inserted my member and due to my natural speed she was already screaming. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Before I knew it

we both shot our loads. Then buneary started making out she laid her body on top of glaceon's. This give me an idea I shoved my dick in

between both pussies and began thrusting my duck was rubbing both of their clits "**AHHHHHHHHHH" **Then we all simultaneously came and

passed out.


	8. fate with old friends

**Sorry for the delay my laptop broke so I'm using the house computer now but let's get going**

Ash's POV

"Well pikachu where only left with sixteen competitors time to take it up a notch." "**Ya think" **"Let's

check the battles" Cynthia vs elesa, Skyla vs Flannery, Hilda vs may, Paul vs Brock, Max vs Joey, Red vs

ritchie. "Well pikachu let's go watch the matches." Pikachu and I ran to the stadium and found seats in

the front row. The battles were really good cythia barely beat elesa. Her emolga fell when Cynthia's

garchamp hit with a dragon rage. Flannery's torkoal and skyla's unfezant came to a stand off but

unfezant fell first giving flannery the victory. The next match I got on tape with out her precious

blaziken hilda decimated may with only her serperior. Paul beat the mess out of brock when his

ursaring took brock's steelix down. Max just barely beat this trainer joey from the johto region max's

sceptile and his meganium both fired a solar beam but scpetile pushed a little bit harder and brought

meganium down. During this match brock walked up to me. "Hi red" "…" "Okay I know you don't like us

and to fix that I'm going to tell you something from my past" "…" "I once had a friend his name was ash

ketchum he was coming home from a journey in the unova region and he walked through his house

door me and the rest of his so called friends betrayed him I regret that decision every day of my life"

"Why did you do it" "Well"

_Flash back 1 week before ash came back_

_"Hey brock" "Oh hi misty" "Listen brock ash;s other friends and I think he should stop training because he's _

_not good at it and we ned your help to convince him" "No misty ash is the best trainer in the world after all _

_the things he did for all of us and this is how ou repay him get the fuck out of my house. "Ok brock"_

_The next day_

_"Brock and want you to reconsider your decision" "No misty" "Not even to save golem" Misty showed me a _

_video that was shot about 10 minutes ago over golem suspened over a pool in her gym ready to be drowned. _

_"Ok I'll do it" "good boy" The red head walked off voctourisly._

_Flashback end_

"Wow I'm sorry" "it's okay now should be going your match Is next" "Oh well see ya brock" "See you

ash" When I heard that I turned to him and flashed a smile. "Wait ash I was wondering are any of

those girls you talk to your girlfriend." "Ha yes they all are" I left brock's mouth a gape as I made my

way to the battlefield. Me and ritchie were at a standoff knowing we weren't holding anything back.

"This will be a six on six battle it is over when all six pokemon on one side are unable to battle"

"Go tyranitar"

"Go cruise"

Both giant psuedo-legendary pokemon stood across from each other. "Tyranitar dark pulse" "Cruise

counter with your own dark pulse" Both giants shot off a black and purple chain like attack meeting at

mid field and canceling each other out. "Tyranitar dig" Tyranitar burrowed under ground and when the

smoke cleared no one could tell where he was. "Where is he. Uh the hole" "Cruise use eartquake" But

before he could tyranitar came from under ground and upercutted cruise. "Now Tyranitar use dark

beam" Ritchie was afraid he had seen ash's combination moves before and didn't want to be on the

wrong end. Tyranitar shot off an orage beam with a black outline and purple chais going through it. The

move did tremendous damage to cruise at close range and ash new the next call before the ref even

said it. "Cruise is unable to battle tyranitar is the winner" "Wow Red you've got to teach me those

combination moves someday" "Maybe"

"Go rose"

Ritchie's swellow took flight taunting tyranitar. "Tyranitar dark pulse" Tyranitar shit a chain of darkness

at rose." "Rose fly around it then hit with aerial ace" Rose fly around the dark pulse and and flew in like

a bullet with white streaks surrounding it. It struck tyranitar full on in the chest make him stumble back

a bit. "Swellow finsih him with giga impact" Swellow flew in surrounded in a purple aura with golden

streaks surrounding him he struck tyranitar straight in the chest causing him to fall over with swirls in

his eyes. "Tyranitar is unable to battle Rose is the winner"

"Go pidgeot"

"Rose fly in with aerial ace" "Pidgeot hit with air cutter" Rose flew in with white streaks surrounding

flew at pidgeot but was met with razor shaped gust of wind. "Now pidgeot use heat wave" Pidgeot

shot a rad orange spew of fire with a spiral around at swellow getting a direct hit by swellow wasn't

going down without a fight. "Rose use giga impact" Swellow was surrounded in a purple aura with

golden streaks and rammed pidgeot but pidgot was still standing. "Pidgeot use roost" Pidgeot folded

its wings and an orb surounded it then he came out feeling refreshed. "Pidgeot" "Rose" "Brave bird "

The two bird pokemon flew at each other surrounded in a flaming aura then it went out and was

replaced by a blue aura then they ran into each other. Smoke covered the field the two trainers waited

anxiously for te dust to clear. After ten minutes the smoke finnaly cleared to show two downed

pokemon with swirls in their eyes. "Both pokemon are unable to battle this round is tie" "Wow ritchie

rose sure is strong" "So is your pidgeot"

Go zippo

Go charizard

The two charizards look at each other and smirked obviously remebering each other from their indigo

league showdown. "Zippo fly up and use dragon rage" "Charizard dodge then use dragon rush" Zippo

took flight then shit a ball of orange flames at charizard. At the last second charizard turned invisible

causing ritchie to jump back in shock. Suddenly a loud cry was heard from above it was charizard

covered in a dragon shaped blue aura. "Zippo get out of their" Zippo looked up and flew out of the way

of the attack but barely. "Flamethrower/flamethower" The two pokemon shot scorching flames at each

other but the two moves canceled eachother out. "Flare blitz/Flare blitz" The two pokemon were

covered in a shield of fire and rushed at each other they collided and debris from the battle field flew up

the two pokemon were shown to both have scrathc marks but kept going. "Seismic toss/Seismic toss"

Both pokemon grabbed the other and flew into the air. They turned around and flew straight at the

ground both struggling to get lose from the others grip but to no avail they crasheed into the ground

both knocked out. "Both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a tie since both trainers have lost 3

pokemon we will take a short intermission.

**In the stands**

Cynthia's pov

"Wow ash said he was good but I didn't think he was this good" "I know this is an amazing battle"

Hilda clapped her hands together smiling. "But ash can still win" Flannery glared at the field hopefully

hopeful that ash would win.


	9. the legendary battle

**Ok I know it's a little early but I had some free time but any way so I have 33 reviews so far shout out to swagnilla-ice-1985, naruto kyuubi gohan, and johny blade for being so great with the praise and constructive criticism also if you haven't already done it go read johny blade's story scars of life healings of an eternity it is really good and the 40****th**** reviewer gets to pm me any question about the story he/she wants.**

Ash's POV

"Will our trainers please make their way back to the field" I made my way to my side of the field. "Wow

Ritchie sure as gotten stronger but he's not getting the best of me." "Trainers this battle will now

resume send out your next Pokémon" "Hey red I bet you didn't know about eevee's other evolutions"

"Go eartheon" out of Ritchie's ball came a Pokémon of about 3 feet tall standing on all four legs it was

cream colored brown its tail was a solid rock on its back you could see strokes of sand It's mane was

made entirely of shrubs while its paws were green.

"Oh I bet I did Ritchie Go Dragoreon" Out of my poke ball came a blue Pokémon of about 3 feet tall its

body was mainly blue its tail was made of smooth black plates so was its back and legs it had small

black wings with ears that dropped down his face was blue with about 3 small black plates blotting it.

The two unknown eeveelutions starred at each other. "Eartheon use drill run" Eartheon started

spinning and it looked like a bullet about to pierce its target it charged at Dragoreon. "Dragoreon use

dragon breath" Dragoreon reared its head back and let a full blast of wind just barely visible to the

human eye. The attack canceled out eartheon's drill run but it barley did damage. "Use rock blast

eartheon" Eartheon fired 5 huge rocks all glowing red at Dragoreon. "Dragoreon dodge" Dragoreon

managed to jump out of the way but one of the rocks connect with is rear left knee. "Dragoreon pick up

one of the rocks and use fling" Dragoreon limped over to a rock and hurled it at eartheon who took the

attack head on doing a good bit of damage. "Dragoreon dragon rage" Dragoreon fired a ball of orange

flames at eartheon knocking him out. "Eartheon is unable to battle Dragoreon wins this round"

"Alright are you ready for this sparky"

"Dragoreon dragon rush" "Sparky use volt tackle when it's almost on the ground" Dragoreon flew up in

the sky he stopped for a second and took in his surroundings then he was covered in a blue dragon

shaped aura and started flying at sparky. Just when Dragoreon was closing in for the kill sparky

vanished. Dragoreon looked around then he saw a yellow bullet covered in electricity. Sparky rammed

into dragoreon's side and sent him crashing into the wall knocked out. "Dragoreon is unable to battle

sparky is the winner"

"Alright pikachu time for some redemption"

Pikachu hopped off of my shoulder and starred at sparky they both smiled then put on a serious face.

"Pikachu quick attack" "Sparky use quick attack to" Both pikachu's ran at each other with white streaks

surrounding them the crashed into each other and then backflipped back to their respictive trainers.

"Sparky thunder bolt" "Pikachu use quick attack to dodge then hit with volt tackle" Sparky shot a

zigzzing bolt of lightning at pikachu. But suddenly pikachu ran out of the with white streaks of light

behind him then he charged at sparky while enveloped in a electricity the he lept forward and crashed

into sparky. "Sparky get up and use thunder punch" " Sparky quickly got to his feet and ran at pikachu

as his right front paw hummed alive with electricity. "Pikachu use dig" Pikachu burrowed underground

making sparky miss the electrical punch. "Pikachu iron tail" Just then pikachu burst from underground

and struck sparky with an iron tail. "Sparky Use electo ball" Sparky's tal generated a medium sized ball

of elctricity and threw it at pikachu who was hit head on. "Thunder/Thunder" Both pokemon let of a

huge bolt of electricity both hitting their mark leave both pokemon scratche bruised and battered but

they had to end it. "Volt tackle, Volt tackle" Both pokemon summoned all of their strength and will

power and ran at the other both covered in electricity they leapt forward and ran head first into each

other causing an explosion the dust soon cleared revealing a knocked out sparky. "Sparky is un-" just

then pikachu fell over. "Both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a tie."

Ritchie unclipped a poke ball from his belt and looked over at me "Hey red once I journeyed through

the johto region looking for a legendary pokemon." "Really" "Yeah and I found it it gave me one of its

babies to train so go lugia."

"Well ritchie we have similar stories Go lugia"

Both legendary pokemon eyed each other smiling and they knew it was going to be the battle of the

century. "Lugia use dragon pulse" my lugia Was outlined in a green aura then it released a ball of

energy at ritchie's lugia. "Lugia dodge" Ritchie's lugia flew up to the sky and dodged the attack. "Lugia

iron head" Ritchie''s lugia's head glowed white then turned into steel and charged in at my lugia.

"Lugia counter with iron tail" My lugi back flippped wth its tail glowing white to turned to steel and hit

ritchies lugia in its metal covered head the two pokemon were at a stand off until they broke their

attacks off. " Lugia use sky attack." My lugia was outlined in a white aura and flew with white light

being it and ran into ritchie's lugia. "Now hydro pump" My lugia forcefully sprayed a huge torrent of

water making ritchie's lugia stumble back. "Lugia use hydro pump" Ritchies lugia fired a large torrent of

water at my lugia doing a good amunt of damage. "Alright ritchie time to finish this" "I agree"

"Aeroblast/Aeroblast" Both lugia's shot off seven small beams that all curved into make one beam both

moves met up at center field this was going to be decided by simply who had more will power. "Full

power" Suddenly mt lugia was winning my ugia started pushing ritchie's lugia's aeroblast back

evnetually the move hit ritchie's lugia causing dust to fly. When it did clear it revealed ritchie's lugia

knocked out. "Lugia is unable to battle lugia is the winner which means the winner is red satoshi"

"Good job lugia" I made sure to turn off my mic before walking up to ritchie who had already recalled his

lugia and taken off his mic. "Nice battle ritchie thanks for the rematch" "You to ash but you still won't

get that badge when the time comes" We shook hands and departed the arena and I was already

planning the pick me up for skyla and elesa.


	10. the pickme up

**Wazzup I've got exams this week s chapters should come out at least once a day maybe twice a day.**

Ash's pov

The girls pikachu lucario and I walked back to the hotel. In the lobby the newest bracket had just been

posted. _Red Vs Max, Cynthia vs. Flannery, Hilda Vs Paul." _Well tomorrow will be a piece of cake huh

pikachu" "**Hell yeah let me battle" **"Alright you battle first" "**Yes" **I walked up to my room and laid

down for a second that battle took a lot out of me but not to much. I saw the sad looks in elesa and

skyla's faces I guess they could use their pick me ups. I grabbed my xtransciever and called elesa.

"Hello" "Hey elesa can you and skyla come to my room in about 5 minutes there's something I want to

talk to you guys about." "Sure" After five minutes the girls walked into my room. "Ok so I noticed that

you girls were sad after your losses today. "The two girls looked down to the ground in sadness" "But

I'm going to cheer you up." The two girls beamed with delight. "What do you girls want most in the

world" I smile crept to the girls faces and they turned to each other they stepped forward and pushed

me on the bed then the both whispered into an ear "you" Well I guessed it. The elesa pulled me into a

passionate kiss while skyla started to take her clothes off. Elesa soon stopped the kiss we both starred

in awe at the development of skyla she had a curvy body and c cup breasts her and elesa soon started

kissing and it got what they wanted because they both soon noticed the bulge in my pants. As they

kept kissing skyla took off elesa's two shirts revealing that her breast were d cups then she tore at her

pants and panties pretty soon they were both naked then they got to work on me. Elesa threw away

my hoody while skyla ripped off my pants they both continued their jobs as elesa threw my shirt away

and skyla tore my boxers off revealing my "little buddy" Skyla grabbed it and starred at it lustfully she

started to kiss the head and lick it up and down pretty soon she took it all in her mouth. Elesa looked

on lustfully and must have gotten an idea she sat on my face "Lick my pussy" I gladly did as she said

and started licking furiously "Oh oh shit" She started moaning I felt that is was near my realize until

skyla and elesa got up. Then skyla walked over to her pile of clothes into her pants pocket and pulled

out a sky blue strap on she strapped it to her waist. I pushed elesa over and shoved my member into

her pussy hard I was furiously pumping in and out of her elesa walked over to elesa's front kissed her

for about 5 seconds then shoved the strap on into her mouth. Elesa was gagging as I destroyed her

inside. "Skyla are you girls on the pill" "Yes" I took this as a sign to go faster and elesa started

screaming with the strap on in her mouth. Pretty soon we both orgasmed. I pulled out and turned her

over I kissed on her neck and played with her breasts. I left elesa with a welt on her neck then I

decided it was skyla's turn. I pounced on her and ripped the dildo off elesa so this as a golden

opportunity for revenge she strapped it on her self and picked skyla up Elesa laid down on the bed and

had skyla started riding it I pushed he over and slammed into her ass. I pumped furiously in and out as

elesa made out with and destroyed he pussy. Skyla was moaning into elesa's mouth then the kiss was

broken and she was moaning very load. Skyla and I reached our orgasms and I pulled out And she got

off of elesa both girls jumped on my and started licking my member elesa licked the left side while skyla

licked the right the two girls eventually kissed at my head elesa broke the kiss and started giving me a

bj While skyla got up and started eating out elesa. Elesa was doing a very good job and I felt my

realize rush into her mouth it sprayed inside but their was to much and some dripped off on to her

breasts. Skyla noticed this and started licking it off of elesa I got up and aimed my dick for her pussy

and rammed it inside I was moving fast while elesa pulled her in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long

before I released a heavy load in side of her I pulled out and shepullde elesa and I close and the 3 of

us performed a triple kiss. And we fell asleeo just like that naked and they were covered in came but it

felt right. The next morning I found themfully colthed on the floor playing cards I quickly showered and

got dressed and headed to the stadium. Last night felt great. I walkedinside with the girls gave them

all a kiss and into my tunnel. I knew I was going to win pikachu was going in first followed by glaceon

and blaziken with some of their newly learned combo moves this would be fun. 


	11. dream smasher

**So here's my next chapter and if you're a percy jackson fan try out my new story****_ the_**** child of music **

Ash's pov

"Actually pikachu I need you to go third there's someone I want max to be reaquinted with" "**Fine" **

"Trainers make your way to the battlefield" I step onto the battlefield and eyed max from the looks of it

he was scared and not a little intimadated full out oh shit i just shit my pants scared. "Trainers this will

be a full on six on six battle it is over when all 6 pokemon on 1 side are defeated begin"

"Go sceptile"

"Go Jirachi"

"Jirachi" max was wide eyed this was the same jirachi from all those years ago. Jirachi caught sight of

max all he did was growl at him. "Sceptile leaf blade" "Shadow ball" Sceptile's elbow glowed green and

a blade grew out of it then he leapt and tried to slash jirachi. Jorachi fired a black ball of shadows right

at sceptile making direct contact. "Sceptile leaf storm" "Aerial ace" Sceptile flung both his arms forward

and a barrage of leaves came straight at jirachi who was flying towards it with white streaks of light

behind him. Jirachi flew into the storm causing everone to gasp and giving max a mix of happiness and

sadness but then jirachi flew out and struck sceptile. "Now Jirachi finish with triple punch" Jirachi floated

above sceptile who was on one knee. He struck sceptile in the stomach with a thunder punch then in

the side with an ice punch than finally in the face with a fire punch causing him to fall over knocked out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle Jirachi is the winner"

"Go Gallade"

"Return jirachi good job now let's go manaphy"

Max was even more surprised at this move it was the same manaphy that may and ash bonded with.

"Gallage psycho cut" "Manaphy shadow ball" Gallade raised its sharp elbow and shot of a light blue

jagged cresent shaped blast of energy manaphy matched with a black ball of shadows. The two moves

met at center field and caused an explosion. "Manaphy surf" Manaphy summoned a giant tidal wave it

flooded the arena and over took gallade the water levels slowly started to descend after they were

gone gallade was barely standing. "Gallade use drain punch" "Manaphy use shadow energy" Gallade's

fist glowed green with yellow streaks spiraling around it and tried to punch manaphy Manaphy jumped

back and fired a dark shadow ball with a faint green aura around it the ball hit gallade into the wall

knocked out. "Gallade is unable to battle manaphy is the winner"

"Go metagross"

"Return manaphy its your turn pikachu"

Pikachu jumped on the ground and ran to the field ready to take on the psuedo legendary. "Metagross

meteor mash" "Pikachu dodge and make it thunder storm" Metgross' hand glowed white and he swung

at pikachu but he quickly dodged Pikachu stood up and let out a defeaning cry "PIKKKKAAAA" Suddenly

the sky turned black and thunder shot from the glouds one bolt struck pikachu he was covered in

electricity when the bolt stopped he was solid gold Then another bolt struck metagross and it did great

damage to him "Metagross earthquake" "Pikachu jump on to metagross" Metagross stomped all 4 of its

legs on the ground causing an earthquake but pikachu jumped into the air and landed on him "now

electric fury" Pikachu stood on top of metagross and crossed his legs and shouted "CHUUUUUUUU"

then a thunder bolt thunder thundershock charge beam and discharge attack all hit metagross at the

same time. Metagross let out a huge howl in pain and fell with swirls in his eyes. "Metagross is unable

to battle pikachu is the winner due to one trainer losing 3 pokemon we will take a short intermission." I

walked back to my locker room. "Alright blaziken your up next and then you glaceon" "**Yes lets do this" **

We sat there in silence until the anouncer called us back to the field. "Trainers please make your way

back to the field" "Showtime" I made my eay to the field and saw a clearly distraught max "Trainers

begin" "Go mightyena"

"Go blaziken"

Max was even scarder now the blaziken he and his sister bonded with over the years had a look of

pure hatred on his face as he looked to max. "Mightyena use shadow ball" "Send it back with blaze

kick" Mightyena shot a black ball of shadows at blaziken with incredibly accuracy Blaziken's foot caught

fire and he kicked the shadow ball right back at mightyena sending him into the stadium wall but still

able to keep going. "Blaziken use brave blitz" Blaziken ran towards mightyena covered in a flames then

they subsided and he was covered in a blue aura then he activated flare blitz and a fire wall

surrounded him mightyena was defenseless as the atack crushed him. "Mightyena is unable to battle

blaziken is the winner"

"Go Swellow"

"Glaceon go"

"Swellow aerial ace" "Glaceon ice beam" Swellow darted like a missile at glaceon with white streaks

behind. Glaceon struck with a light blue beam of ice causing swellow to cry in pain "Finish with hyper

ice beam" Glaceon fired a frozen hyper beam and it sent swellow crshing into the side of the stadium

knocked out. "Swellow Is unable to battle glaceon is the winner" Max thought this over he only had one

pokemon left while red had all 6 and his last pokemon was bound to be stronger than his previous five

there was only one thing to do "I forfeit" "Trainer max maple has opted to forfeit trainer red satoshi is

moving on to the final round." I walked back to my locker room and up to the stands to watch the rest

of the matches. Cythia beat flannery when it came down to torkoal and garchomp and paul decimated

hilda. After the last match of the round mister goodshow took the podium. "Trainers we are noe at the

final four here are the matches for tomorrow. _Red VS cynthia, Paul VS Kareem_ Trainers the battles begin

tomorrow. "Well cynthia it's time"


	12. training

**sorry for the late update somethings wrong with my wireless so im using my sisters kindle this chapter will be shorter and will have more grammatical errors**

ash's pov

i was taking a walk in the woods if im going to beat cynthia its time for some training. pikachu lucario and i walked until we found a huge clearing "okay guys come on out" i released pikachu lucario garchomp charizard sceptile and samurott "oksy guys tomorrow we face cynthia and if we win that we are in the championship an there's a good chance we will battle paul" all of the pokemon growled at that name it was one they all hated "alright guys pair off pikachu spar with lucario charizard with garchomp and sceptile with samurott." all the pokemon nodded and pared off first up sceptile and samurott battled

sceptile powered up a leaf blade and tried to slash samurott but he quickly evaded an fired a super effective ice beam at sceptile he jumped to the side to dodge but it grazed his side causing danage sceptile fired an energy ball at at samurott and through him into the then sceptile charged up a solar beam samurott stumbled back to his feet and saw what was happening and a hydro pump and at the same time sceptile fired jis solar beam the the blasts met at midfield causing an explosion th two were ready to go ata again but "alright guys thats enough charizard and garchomp your turn"

enougard and garchomp readied themselves on the battle field charizard fired a dragon rage at garchomp he responded with a dragon pulse the dragon pulse tore through the dragon rage charizard moved out of the way charizard let out a fire blast that struck garchomp he retaliated with a draco meteor charozatd flew trying to avoid the meteors coming him he was struck in his back and forced to the ground he rose to his feet and fired a blast burn at garchomp and he really felt the affects as he barely rose to his feet "alright that's enough you did great pikachu and lucario your turn"

pikachu shot forward with a quick attack and lucario met him with extreme speed they hit each other an flipped backwards pikachu charged with an iron tail ready he swung but lucario dodged lucario shot an aura sphere at pikachu he evaded and charged with volt tackle he rammed into lucario and sent him flying into a tree hebgot up and punch pikachu with thunder punch he retaliated with iron tail both pokemon landed on the ground panting "alright thats enough lets get you guys to the pokemon center"


	13. the love battle

sorry for not updating my mom has been tripping lately

ash's pov

the next day i found myself staring cynthia down with a pokeball in hand her doing the same. "this is a full six on six battle between red satoshi of kanto parts unknown and champion cynthia shirona from sinnoh celestic town begin"

"go charizard"

"spiritomb take the stage"

"spiritomb shadow ball" "charizard punch it with thunder punch then use shadow claw" spiritomb shot a ball of darkness at charizard but his fist hummed alive with electricity and punched it making it explode. using the smoke charizard stealthily moved across field with his arm shaped in a black claw like aura he cut spiritomb before he even knee it. "spiritomb dark pulse "charizard hyper blast" spiritomb shot off a black chain linked blast while charizard met it with a hyper beam fire blast combo the super star shaped blast quickly over powered dark pulse and scored a direct hit on spiritb knocking him out."spiritomb is unable to battle charizard is the winner"

"come on out milotic"

"milotic aqua tail" "charizard thunder punch" milotic swung her water coverd tail at charizard she was met with a thunder punch. they leapt back toward they're trainers waiting for the next command "milotic use dragon pulse" "charizard fly" charizard flew into the air but couldn't escape the green ball of energy and was soon plummeting into the ground. "charizard seismic toss" charizard grabbed milotic an flew up into tbe air when he decided they were high enough he turn around. "milotic wrap yourself around him" milotic wrapped herslef around charizard tried to throw her to the ground but to no avail all he could do was brace himself for impact. they crashe to the ground causing dust to fly but every one knee the outcome of the battle. as the dust cleared both pokemon were shown to be unable to battle. "both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a tie."

"good job charizard"

"return milotic you did great"

"come on out togekiss

"sceptile you're up"

"togekiss aura sphere" "sceptile dodge then use leaf blade" togekiss shot off a blue ball of aura at sceptile but sceptile jumped out of the way then bis elbowed grew out into a sharp blade and started glowing light green. he slashed togekiss across the face but it did little damage. "sceptile dragon pulse" sceptile shot a green orb of energy causing her great pain. "now finish it with thunder punch" togekiss just got back into fhe air only for sceptile to jump on to her his fist hummed alive with electricity an punched her in the back scoring a knockout "togekiss is unable to battle sceptile is the winner since one trainer has lost 3 pokemon we will take a short break" i thanked sceptile and returned him to his pokeball. i returned to my locker room i thought about my strategy "if it isn't broke don't fix it" pikachu lucario and i sat there meditating until they called us back. "will the trainers please make their say back to the field" i returned to the field. i readied my pokeball "begin"

"go sceptile"

"roserade you're up"

"begin"

**haha cliff hanger**


	14. the love battle part 2

"this battle between red satoshi and cynthia shirona will now resume"

"sceptile use leaf blade" "roserade use extraensory" sceptile's elbow glowed green and grew into a long sharp blade. roserade glowed gold and then fired a rainbow colored beabeam a sceptile the move scent sceptile into the wall he got right back up "sceptile charge up" sceptile folded his leg in and began to meditate "roserade sludge bomb" roserade fired bullets of purple liquids at sceptile he was poisoned and hurt "all or nothing use solar beam" sceptile fired a white beam of light at roserade the attack hit full on "now ice punch" "quick energy ball" sceptile ran in with an icy fist je swung but roserade through a green ball of energy at sceptile he fist had connected wotj roserade's stomach and the energy ball exploded dust was everywhere it eventually subsided to reveal both pokemon unconcious "both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a tie"

"alright let's go samurott"

"go garchomp"

"samurott use razor jet" "garchomp dragon rush" samurott unsheathed his razor scalchops he held them in an x formation across his chest the he activated aqua jet and started spinning garchomp flew into the air and came down in a blue dragon shaped aura thw two moves clashes and an explosion occurred than the two pokemon jumped back to the side of the field "garchomp use stone edge" "use hydro pump samurott" two chain links of stone appeared around garchomp and he flung hi arms forward samurott answered back with a huge torrent of water but the stone edge overpowered the hydropump and struck samurott "now earthquake" garchomp jumped into the air he landed with a powerful force that sent white soundwaves everywhere many struck samurott and knocked him unconciuos "samurott is unable to battle the winner is garchomp"

"go garchomp"

"garcho draco meteor" "garchomp flamethrower" ash's garchomp opened up its mouth and about 10 metors flew into the air and crashed onto the field half of them struck cynthia's garchomp "now finish with half powered dragon pulse" ash's garchomp fired a small green orb about half the size of a regular one it lightly tapped cynthia's garchomp and knocked her out " garchomp is unable to battle meaning garchomp is the winner"

"lucario your my last hope"

"garchomp return pikachu are you ready buddy" "**as ready as i've ever been" **

****"pikachu quick attack" "lucario extreme speed" pikachu ran to center field with a white light trailing him lucario dissapeared and met pikachu at center field both tackling each other "lucario aura sphere" "pikachu use electro ball" the blue and yellow balls fougnt for dominance but electro ball got the better of the moves and broke through "iron tail pikachu" pikachu's tail glowed and turned to metal and wacked lucario across the head "lucario use dragon pulse" lucario let out a teal ball of energy "pikachu volt tackle" pikachu ran like a quick attack and an field over took him he tour through the dragon pulse and rammed lucario scoring the final knockout "lucario is unable to battle the winner is pikachu and the victor is red satoshi" i walked to center field cynthia kissed me on the cheek and whispered "come back to the room for your reward" she winked and left the field making sure to shake her hips.

brock's pov

"well looks like paul has his hands full" "what are you talking about brock paul will wipe the floor with this wannabe" "i'm just saying we've seen his legendaries and his regular pokemon and he obviously held back in that last battle and all of his battles except agaisnt misty that is" "how do you figure that" "well misty he used all legendaries agaisnt you and and t your corsola in the hospital just he used a team of elite pokemon against a champion mind you and held used half power moves if he went all out that garchomp could be dead" "shut up" "say paul bru i don't have to give you advice especially since the dude your facing just so happens to be my friend" "friend since when" since the quarter finals" "after what he did to my corsola" "and steal may and i's pokemon and use them against max" "oh shut the hell up you all are the last fucking people on this earth to talk about pokemon cruelty nit after what you did to golem" "what that you needed some persuasion" "can it bitch fuck yall i'm leaving" "brock where are you going" "to red's"


	15. arrivals

setting a plane flying in to the tournament

delia's pov

"prof oak can you believe that paul made the championship" "yes its quite exciting" "but i'm more worried about that trainer red satoshi he could have killed misty's corsola pokemon abusers like him make me sick" **(AN hypocrite isn't he he has no problem with the way paul trains his pokemon) **"don't worry about it samuel paul will beat him and then you can revoke his license" "your right delia i shouldn't worry about him"

tournament grounds ash's pov

"knock" "knock" "knock" i ran to the door and opened and brock was their "sup brock" "hey ash can we talk?" "sure what's up" "i just had a fight with them" "oh so your wondering if you can stay here until the end of the tournament" "yeah" "ok you can stay but their is one rule **do not hit on any of my girlfriends if you do i won't hesitate to rip your head off** "ok dang" "great i'll be with cynthia oh brock do me a favor" "yeah" "don't need me for a least 45 minutes" i left brock witha confused look on his face. i walked down the hall and found a naked cynthia and she was wearing my hat. "you won now come get your prize mister pokemon master. she stood up and walked over to me she pulled me into a kiss she broke the kiss and pulled my short over my head and unbuckled my pants i pushed her onto the bed but she rolled us over so she was on top. she finished getting off my pants and underwear she looked at me for a second and then gave a wink she turned around so we could get in a 69 position she took me into her mouth by far cynthia gave the best blowjobs and had the biggest she was giving the amazing BJ i started licking away she tasted great like fresh berries . while i was enjoying her taste i felt something building up in my dick "cynthia i'm gonna cum" "she started jerking and sucking even faster and right before i came she hummed and it sent me over the edge there was come in around her mouth. while she was already finished i was finishing i stuck my tongue i her pussy not long after she came. she stood up and turned around she squated dowb and sat on my member. she took in every inch after about a minute she started bouncing up and down. i was in heaven now i got an awesome view of her tits and she was really good at this. i summoned my strength and pushe her on her back i started thrusting like a wild pokemon each thust harder and harder. she let out a huge scream but i muffled it with a very lustful kiss she had already come over my dick but i kept thrusting after a few more thrust i came inside of her. we both got dressed "cynthia gather the girls i need to tell you all something. about 45 minutes later each girls was in the pokemon center lobby brock was hiding behind a wall and i was standing on a soap box. "ok what i'm about to do may infuriate some the hell with it all of you. come on out" "brock" they all said im a searing rage they were about to gauge his eyes out but i pit up an aura shield to defend him. "before you kill him listen to me. it wasn't his fault" "then whose fault was it" flannery said "everyone else's. they kidnapped his golem they were going to drown it if he didn't comply with their requests." they stopped their attacks "brock will be staying with us until the end of the tournament" they all seemed fine with it until flannery raise her hand "what if he hits on us" "don't worry about that i have taken care of the situation." they looked at brock who had a scared look on his face "anyway tomorrow i will not be in the room their's some business i need to deal with."


	16. surpise landing

Ash's POV

I was headed to the island airport I already know what the bastard oak thinks of me. I saw their plane land and Delia and Oak walk through the gate. Upon first glance i knew he was mad at me. "You sir are a sad excuse for a human who would attack a helpless corsola with a giga impact from a legendary no less" "Oak I don't care what you have to say because all those bitches on the field got what they deserved and paul's next" "What did they ever do to you" delia stepped up "it's not what they did to me it's what they did to a dear friend of mine" "and who is that" said Oak "Ash Ketchum"Both of their faces ran cold "Ash Ketchum he's dead" said oak "No Oak that's not true infact he's very much alive so i'd watch my back if I were you" I started walking off "Where are you going coward that's why paul's going to mop the floor with you" I immediatly turned around "So that's how you feel ok then how about this you and in a pokemon battle you use 6 an i'll use 1 if you win i'll drop out of the tournament but if i win you have to announce ask ketchum the greatest trainer ever" "Ash Ketchum what do you get out of that" "nothing i just want to hear you say it" "very well then let's go" we made our way to the battle field. And delia played referee "This is a 6 on 1 pokemon battle between Samuel Oak and Red Satoshi begin"

"Dragonite come on out old friend"

"let's go eevee"

Oak's dragonite took the field and starred intimdatingly at my eevee but there was something different about my eevee instea of brown she had tan fur with a silver collar. "Dragonite flamethrower" "Dig eevee" Dragonite shot a massive flamethower but missed as eevee burrowed under ground. "eevee double edge" eevee jumed frum underground behind dragonite glowing gold and rammed him forcing him across the field. "finish him off with trump card" eevee shot 6 red glowing card shaped plates of energy at dragonite scoring the first knockout "Dragonite is unable to battle Samuel choose your next pokemon"

"Blastoise my friend come on out"

"Blastoise hydro pump" "Eevee hit with attract" Eevee winked and 6 hearts shot and enveloped blastoise and he fell in love with eevee "Than that means" "yup eevee's a girl alright eevee shadow ball" eevee shot a black ball of darkness at blastise making direct contact. "Finish him with iron tail" eevee's metalicy tail stuck blastoise's head causing him to faint "blastoise is unable to battle samuel choose your next pokemon"

"Alakazam your up"

"Eevee dig" "Alakazam keep your guard up" "Eevee rapid shadow ball" Eevee popped out of the ground and fired 5 medium sized shadow balls each striking Alakazam in the back. Suddenly Eevee went back underground Alaskan turned around confused until he was struck again Eevee slowly ate away at alakazam' s health "now Eevee quick attack " Eevee broke the surface of the ground with white streaks following her and she ran into Alaskans for another knock out "Alakazam is unable to battle samuel choose your next pokemon"

"Nidoking my friend let's get going"

"Eevee attract" Eevee winked at Nidoking and pink hearts surrounded him making him fall in love with Eevee "now Eevee giant shadow ball" even charged about for about 10 seconds and she made a shadow ball about 3 times the size of a normal one the move enveloped Nidoking and knocked him out "Nidoking is unable to battle samuel choose your next pokemon.

"Parasect my friend I need your help"

"Parasect x-scissor" "Eevee quick attack" Parasect crossed his scythes and they glowed light green while Eevee sped at him with white light behind him. When the two moves collided Eevee landed on her feet while Parasect fell on his back "finish him with shadow card" Eevee fired dark black plates of ghost energy at Parasect goving ash his fifth knockout "parasect is unable to battle samuel choose you last pokemon "

"Arcanine my friend I need your assistance"

"Arcanine extreme speed" "Eevee quick attack" both pokemon met at center field moving at incredible speeds they both tackled each other "Arcanine flamethrower" "Eevee dig " before the scorching flames could hit Eevee burrowed underground "hyper voice" suddenly blue sound waves broke the ground and sent Arcanine into the air "Eevee finish with trump card" Eevee shot 6 red card like plates at Arcanine for the knockout "Arcanine is unable to battle the winner is red satoshi"Eevee and I walked off I thanked through our aura link" I hope he learned his lesson never underestimate me.


	17. training for the ship

**Due to an unexpected death in my family i may not update often in this coming week so this may be all for a while.**

Oak's POV

Delia and I had to take a cab to the hotel room due to my recent failure. We hopped out and immediately went upstairs I would have brock heal my pokemon. The door was answered by May and we stepped inside "Hello everyone" "Hi professor" They all called "Well i'm glad you kid have respect for your elders unlike that red satoshi fellow" "You met him?" May said "I not only met him i battled him" "Did you beat please tell me you destroyed him" Maxe pleaded. "No max i didn't win he beat my entire championship team with just his shiny eevee i think the only one that can beat him is paul" "Your damn right gramps" Paul suddenly called "Well I need my pokemon healed where's Brock" "That traitor he's staying with Red" Trip said "What but why" "I guess he finnally had enough of that memory" Misty said "Well I better head to the Pokemon center then"

Ash's POV

After dealing some major pownage to prof dick head i decided to train my championship team. Alight guys come on out Pikachu and lucario ran onto the field whle i threw four poke balls in the air. One released te kanto fully evolved water starter blastoise. The second released the fully evolved sinnoh starter infernape. The third released the fully evolved johto starter meganium. The final ball released none other than my first flying type pidgeot. "Alright guys iYiu are my Championship team you were picked because of your strength, defense, and speed but even though i'm pretty sure you can beat our opponent with out the training i still want you in top form. "_Boss who is our opponent"_ "Blastoise it's none other than the king of abuse Paul" Everyone growled and meganium shot an energ ball into the air they were all ticked. Ok pikachu and pidgeot you to i want you to work on you speed so use your agility and quick atacks around this field do 20 laps the two knodded and started going. "Lucario and Infernape i want you two to work on the power behing your punches and kicks so i want both of you to use punches and kicks on trees then ater you take down twenty in one blow start fighting each other until you can't go anymore." They both knodded and started punching and kicking trees. "Okay Meganium and blastoise since you two are the heaviest on the team i want you to work on your long range attacks Meganium use energy ball solar beam and frenzy plant on those rocks Blastoise you use ice beam hydro pump and hydro cannon on those rocks. They both knodded and began.


	18. AN:This has to be said

**Hold on this has to be said WafflesnMilkeshakes i' getting tired of your bullshit you don't know anything about what i do or how i cope wit so fuck you and have a nice day**


	19. meeting old friends

**Sorry for the wait everybody but it takes a while to get over your father's death enough about me let's get on to the betrayal**

**Ash's POV**

Inernape and lucario were in a heated battle Lucario fired multiple aura spheres at infernape but he knocked them aside with close combat then he fire a focus blast lucario dodge to the left and fired off a dragon pulse infernape countered with flamethower and again they reached a stalemate Lucario went with extreme speed next causing him to seemingly disappear but Infernape knew what was going on a countered with flare blitz. The two met at center field both trying to get the upper hand on the other eventually an explosion occurred and both were still standing ready to go. "Enough you two" I shouted. They simply smiled at each other. "Infernape return I'll get you to the pokemon center soon". As I recalled those two pidgeot and pikachu were pulling around for there final lap. Both using agility they were at max speed and then some As they screeched to a hault I heard them bickering over who won. "It was a tie now pidgeot return I'll take you to the pokemon center in a minute" She cooed in response as the red beam sucked her up. Blastoise and Meganium looked exhausted but they kept with their attacks. "Blastoise meganium enough" they stopped their attacks and looked at me "Good job you to now return I'll take you to the pokemon center in a little bit" They both gave a "Blast" and "Meg" in response before they were sucked into the balls. I started to walk off but I felt a presence "Pikachu thunderbolt that tree" He didn't hesistate as he zapped the tree and out came 2 old faces Iris and Cilan. "H-hi please don't kill us" said iris looking intimidated "Mr. Red we were just" "Don't call me red to my friends I'm ash" I took off my hood and they stared in both relief shock and happiness. Iris was the first to show any emotion she started crying and she ran and hugged me "Ash we've been looking everywhere for you" she said before knocking me upside the head to which I laughed. "Ash where have you been" Cilan said "I've been training my pokemon at a secret location" "Well that explains where you were but why did you leave" "My so called friends betrayed me they sat in my own home with my past rivals and called me worthless and told I would never be a master so I left on a journey to prove them wrong." "Ok so how did you get the pewter city petalburg city and cerulean city badges" cilan questioned Brock was no longer the gym leader so I fought his brother forest and I waited for misty to leave and fought her sisters and I fought may's and max's dad who was not informed of there betraying me yet come on we'll talk in my hotel room there's some people I want you to meet." We walked into the city first stopping at the pokemon center so I could heal my pokemon then to my room. "Ok here we are" I said opening the door "Iris cilan I'd like you to meet my girlfriends You know Hilda and Cynthia elesa and skyla and this is Flannery Oh and brocks here" "why" "Iris said" "Because when he betrayed me they were blackmailing him" "Oh" "So what have you guys been up to" "Well I'm the unova region champion" iris said "Really that's great what about you cilan still a gym leader" "No Ash my brothers closed down the gym and we opened a restaurant it's the hottest place in unova" "Glad to hear you guys are doing great how are your pokemon" "We'll show you come on out guys" shouted iris "Come on out every one" cilan said Iris had an emolga, haxorus, dragonite, excadrill, Hydreigon, and a lapras "wow Iris where'd you get a lapras and hydreigon" "Well the hydreigon is dragonite's old rivals and I found lapras under the village bridge after she was attacked by a poacher" "what happened to the poacher" "I turned him in" "I see axew evolved" "Yeah and now he's my mane powerhouse" Cilan had a crustle, a simisage, a stoutland, a stunfisk, a maractus, and a ferrothorn "Woah cilan where'd you find a maractus and ferrothorn Maractus was abandoned by her old trainer in the middle of the desert so I gave her food and water and the next thing you know you wanted to come with and I caught ferrothorn as a ferroseed in chargestone cave not to long after you left" "I see pansage evolved" "Yup and he's more acrobatic than ever" "Do you guys wanna see my pokemon" "sure" iris said "Follow me" they followed me to a large room in the back with every kind of climate and land formation you could think of "First the electric types" They were closest to the front in a grassy plain. "I have an ampharos, electivire, Zekrom, raikou, zapdos, Elektross,and a luxray" "Wait you have legendary pokemon" "Iris were you even watching the tournament I have every legendary exceept arceus" "Next the dark types" They were in a part that was always night I have a scrafty, zoroark,Crauwdaunt ,krookodile, umbreon, a darkrai,and absol "Next psychic" They were always in a pack and in every room except the dark type room we found them by the electric types "I have a Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi,Lugia,Jirachi,uxie,azelf,mesperit, cresselia ,meloetta, victini, Alakazam, espeon,Gardevoir, Gallade, Lunatone, Solrock, metagross, latias, latios, and deoxys "next steel" they were In a rocky territory "I have a steelix, aggron, registeel, dialga, heatran cobalion, and genesect" "Next flying" They wer all in 4 shapes in the sky I have 2 butterfree 1 of which is pink, a pidgeot, a fearow, a crobat, a scyther, an aerodactyl, a shiny noctowl, a togekiss, a xatu, a gliscor, a skarmory, a swellow, a tropius, a staraptor, a drifblim, a honchcrow, shaymin, an unfezant, an archeops, a braviary, a mandibuzz, a landorus, thundurus, and a tornadus" "Next water types" They were in a body of water as wide as the caspian sea " I have Blastoise, golduck, a tentacruel, a dewgong, a cloyster, a Kingler, a Kingdra, a Black Gyarados, a lapras, a vaporeon, a feraligatr, a lanturn, a marill, a qwilfish, a corsola, an octillery, a suicune, a swampert, a masquerin, a sharpedo, a shiny milotic, a walrein, a kyogre, a piplup, a Floatzel, Palkia, Phione, Manaphy, Samurott, a carracosta, and a Keldeo "Next up grass" They were in a grass land "I have a venusaur, a Meganium, a sceptile, A ludicolo, a shiftry, a torterra, an abamasnow, a servine, a leavanny, an ammonguss, and a virizion "Next up rock" they were in the same place as the steel types "I have a golem, rhyperior,aerodactyl, magcargo, a tyranitar, a regirock, a rampardos, a gigalith, and a terrakion," "Next up ice Iris you don't have to come if you don't want to" "It's ok ash I kicked that phobia" The ice types were in a glacier region "I have An articuno, a sneasel, a frosslass, a Regice, A beartic, a cryogonal, and a kyurem "Next up fightng types" they were deep in the forest "I have a Primeape, machamp, hitmonlee, hitmonchan,hitmontop, a lucario, a sawk, a heracross, a blaziken, an infernape, and an emboar "Next up ghost" they were in the dark type training space right now "I have a gengar, a shedinja,a spiritomb, a drifblim, a giratina, a rotom, cofagrigus, and a golurk "Next up fire" they were all by a volcano "I have charizard, ninetails,arcanine, a rapidash, a magmortar, a flareon, a moltres, a typhlosion, a houndoom, an entei, a ho-oh, a torkoal, a Volcarona, and a reshiram "next up ground types" they are underground "I have a sandslash, a nidoking, a nidoqueen, a marowak, a donphan, a flygon, a groudon, and a garchomp next up dragon" they were at the base of a mountain "I have a Altaria, a Salamence, A rayquaza,a drudigon, and a hydreigon Next up normal types" They are in the forest " I have 30 tauros, a ditto, an eevee, a porygon-z, a snorlax, an ursaring, a slaking, a and regigigas "Next up poison" they are also in the forest "I have a Beedrill, an abok, a venomoth, a muk, an ariados, a swalot, a drapion, a scolipede, and a garbodor, last and definatly not the least we have the bug types" They also live in the forest "I have a pinsir,an armaldo, a vespiquen,a galvantula, and a durant ell what do you think" "wow ash you have a habitat just for pokemon this is impressive and they all must make for a very impressive battle recipe" Cilan said "Cilan and iris for being my friends I want you to have these pokemon eggs take your pick" I led them to a huge house in the middle of the grassland and the walls were lined with pokemon eggs. Cilan scanned the wall and picked up a blue egg with navy spots on it Iris picked up a green and white egg" "These are my gifts to you now its getting late I've got to rest up for my battle tomorrow" With that I led them to the door and said goodbye.


	20. Oh shit HE CALLED CODE BLUE

**Sup got some extra time on my hands so I thought I'd shoot out another chapter.**

**Ash's POV**

The day was fast approaching the battle was in two days and I'd never been so pumped but I'm still going to hold back. Right now I was relaxing just watching some TV when suddenly my phone rang "Sup Brock" "Change it to channel 8 now" "Ok" I picked up the remote and turned it the zorua news and Paul's interview was on. "Hi I'm Epiphany Williams here with tournament finalist Paul Shinji" and the camera panned out to show Paul standing next to her "So Paul what do you think of your opponent Mr. Red Satoshi" "He's a weakling his Pokémon are weaklings and every one that he beat is a weakling and I'll prove that by beating him then sweeping the sinnoh elite four and do what none of the other weaklings could do dethrone Cynthia." "That's a bold claim especially after witnessing his last few matches only two people were able to knock out some of his Pokémon and they were a champion and Mr. Ritchie Gettem who not only one the Kanto league but is in the middle of an elite for challenge and has planned to open a gym if he can't win and battle the winner of this tournament" "Like I said their all weaklings" "Well that's all the time we have folks see you at the championship" "Alright hey pikachu lucario come in here for a second" they two Pokémon walked in "It seems are old friend Paul had some words for us I'll spear you the details but not only did he insult us he insulted Cynthia and Ritchie" The two growled at this "Now we could repay him buy battling like we have this whole tournament or battle to take him out" "**What do you mean Ash" **Pikachu said "Pikachu lucario I'm calling a code blue gather the others and let's head to the forest" The two nodded and ran to get the others while I made a call "Brock" "Yeah ash" "call the Goodshow and get me an interview in 2 hours" "Sure"

**Time skip 2 Hours**

**Trip's POV**

Paul had made it back after his interview and we were all laughing while Delia was planning his championship victory celebration. In all the Ruckus I changed the TV to Zorua news "Hi every one Epiphany Williams here with the other finalist Mr. Red Satoshi" "Every one get in here" They all ran in the room and watched the interview in silence with me"

**Ash's POV**

"Mr. Satoshi your opponent had some boastful words for you earlier how do you feel about them?" "Well Paul You were right the people I faced were weaklings except for my friend Ritchie and Girlfriend Cynthia Paul you wanted me at my best you're about to get 10 times worse than they got" "How do you plan on beating him?" "I've put together my strongest team and no not my Legendaries because their strength pails in comparison to the strength of this team and You'd like to know I called a code blue" "Code blue I think I speak for all of us when we ask what that is" "I can't say but Paul needs to know this on the battle field it'll just be you me and 6 Pokémon each but you won't even knock out 1 Paul Remember you're loss at the lily of the valley conference it will pale in comparison to this beat down Because remember Paul I was down but I was never out" "I pulled off my hood and let every one see my face and a loud *GASP* Went through the Area "Here this Paul I'M ASH KETCHUM AND REVENGE IS A BITCH" I walked out of the camera and heard "You heard it here first people legendary trainer Ash Ketchum is alive and will be fighting in the championship against Paul Shinji"

**Trip's POV**

"KETCHUM HE'S THE ONE THAT DESTROYED US" "not us all of you" Paul said "I don't understand how is he alive" Max said "He should have died in the wild" Misty added on "I'm not worrying about ash being back I wonder what code blue is" Tracey said "I don't understand how's he's gotten so strong I mean while he was traveling he was weak barely getting gym badges and always getting sidetracked by helping people" May said "I don't know but we need to figure out who his team might be" Dawn said "Well rule out that chikorita he had she was always weak" Misty said " I don't know who he'll use and frankely I don't care he got lucky beating me last time he'll be lucky to survive five minutes in battle."

**Goodshow's POV**

"Good job ash I'm proud of you"

**Meanwhile in sinnoh**

**Barry's POV**

"ASH" the blonde headed boy said oh man I've got to get their "Staraptor let's go

**Tournament grounds**

**Stephan's POV**

"ASH" Zebstrika let's ride

**Unova **

**Cameron's POV**

"ASH" Hydreigon let's go we've got to be some where

**Mt. Silver**

**Red's POV**

"my son" "Pidgeot to the championship of masters tournament my son needs me

**Ash's POV**

"Code blue phase 1 complete reveal myself early step two in motion GET AWAY FROM THE FREAKING PAPARAZZI" Lucario Pikachu and I ran as fast as possible to the room and we made it to the room in time to close the door on them. "Made it thank Arceus" "Ash Ketchum what were you thinking" Cynthia said as she and the girls came storming up to me. "Why would you reveal yourself to the whole world" "It was either pass up on my plan and let the tournament do it form me or do it myself on national TV on get into Paul's brain" "Explain" Flannery said "Well when I came here I figured it would be to easy to beat paul from the start of the battle so I decided to hatch a plan the would have him beaten before the battle even started. I Asked Mr. Goodshow to not pair Paul and I up until the championship so I could make the announcement now I assume he's confident in beating me even more than he already was and in my interview I announced code blue and I mention my team and cold blue because I know thoose traitors are gonnabe curious and spy one me so I got in one last "Special" training session with my team before the interview and tomorrow I'm gonna train some of my other pokemon knowing that they would be spying while my real team practices their "Special" training in the nature room. They feed false info to paul and he thinks he has an upper hand so he won't train and will be utterly decimated by my "Special" moves and I get revenge." "Well that's actually pretty well thought out" Hilda said "Now I've got to go gather my team I'll be back in a little while." "He's not the little boy with the Pikachu anymore that's for sure" Flannery said and they all knodded in agreement.

**So the final battle is almost here Ash revealed himself and he has some special training can anyone guess what it is. This team was based off of passed battles skill and the fact that charizard and sceptile already battled.**


	21. start of code blue

Red's POV

"Thank you pidgeot here have a treat" I fed her a cracker and returned her to her ball. Now to find ash

Stephan's POV

"Thanks Zebstrika now take a nice rest" now to find him.

Barry's POV

"Thanks Staraptor you've earned a long rest" then I returned her to her pokeball "Ash when I find you I'm gonna fine you ten million"

Cameron's POV

"Thanks Hydreigon you've earned a nice rest" Now where is the Pokémon center. I stretched my head band and let it smack my forehead before running into the direction of the Pokémon center.

Ash's POV

"Alright you six come on out" I tossed the pokeballs into the air and out came. My shiny eevee, my ampharos, my crawdaunt, my Butterfree, my masquerin, and my torkoal "Alright you guys let's get to training eevee you use iron tail on those rocks Butterfree you use solar beam crawdaunt use ice beam and torkoal use flamethrower on those rocks and ampharos use thunder punch on those trees. Pretty soon half of the clearing was gone. "Ok guys huddle up tomorrow is a big day for you guys and I know you can do it no one can stop you guys. They all shouted their names in approval and I my face now sported and grin.

Misty's POV

Did you get it Max "Yes Misty I got it awesome Ash is not gonna know what hit him" "Awesome now Paul will definitely win" "Yeah but still what is code blue" "Who cares we have his training on video so Paul will see everything" "Do you every think what if misty" "about what max ash was holding us back" "Was he misty he's one each league and is about to take on Paul for Pokémon mastership and none of us have even come close to our goals your still just a gym leader and I don't even remember the last time May and Dawn made it to the grand festival" "Max try not to think about it" "Ok misty"

Ash's POV

I made my way to the room and walked in and I was caught by surprise "Cameron Stephan Barry" What are you guys doing here "to see how you're doing ash I mean you did drop off the face of the earth" I know I did Stephan I had to there's some people I need to prove wrong "Well you're certainly on the right track" a man said stepping out of the dark "who are yo- DAD" "hello son" "Well we better be going" Cameron said "Yeah ash but when you're done I'm fining you 10 million" Barry said "What are you doing here" "Ash I'm sorry I left" "not sorry enough to not do it you left a 4 year old alone with his mother" "Ash there's a reason I left" "Why" "Ash what do you remember about the day I left" "Not much Delia just said you left" "Ash I left because they told me to give up I was taking the elite four challenge when your mother and all of my friends told me I'd never be champion so I should just stop so I left I won but declined the opportunity to be champion and in a fit of rage I climbed mt silver and every time one of those traitors climbed up my pikachu would blast them back down. Ash today I'm proud of you your one battle away from being a Pokémon master but I've got to ask why did you disappear" "She did it to me to dad" "What?" "yeah her Gary Prof Oak and all my friends I climbed an unknown mountain and trained my Pokémon to the max and now I'm here to prove them wrong" "You've already done that son" "Dad there's some one I want you to meet" "and Who is that" "Pikachu come here" "**Yes ash" **"Buddy this man right here is my dad" Pikachu looked up and immediately noticed the pikachu on my dad's shoulder and the two started to play "Ha like father like son I suppose" "Yup" "Ash I just like your other friends will be in the stands rooting for you" "Thanks dad" "Pikachu let's go my son needs to rest for his battle tomorrow" "**Sure red" **"Come on pikachu let's not let him down tomorrow" "**Alright"**

**Time skip the next morning**

"Pikachu its time" I showered brushed my teeth and put on my Kanto traveling clothes. I strapped on the last glove and pikachu took his place on my shoulder I strapped my pokeballs to my belt and lucario ran and stood next to me. I walked into the kitchen and found the girls ready. "It's time" I Walked out the door down the elevator and out of the hotel followed by lucario and the girls and walked to the stadium "Good luck ash" they all called "Thanks" I walked into my dressing room I sat there with pikachu on my shoulder and lucario battle ready. There was a knock at my door and I knew it was the signal for me to get on the elevator to lead me up. 5…4…3…2…1 now I rose onto my platform overlooking the rocky battlefield "You're a loser Ketchum" Paul said "This is a six on six battle between Paul shinji of Veilstone city and Ash Ketchum of pallet town it is over when all Pokémon on 1 side are unable to battle begin" "Ursaring Stand by for battle" "Infernape destroy" Paul was surprised he watched the video twenty times over he was supposed to start with that fire turtle torkoal "You're starting with that weak monkey this I'll be easier than I thought"

**Iris's POV**

"Cilan I think Ash his going o destroy Paul" "I do to Iris but he deserves this after his interview" "Iris Cilan" "huh Cameron Stephan over here" "Fancy meeting you guys here whose your friend" "oh this is Barry he met ash when he was In the sinnoh region" "Wow than I guess you were surprised he was here to" "yeah and I'm gonna fine him for it" "You'll get use to it" "Ah young men" "Oh hi Mr. Ketchum" "Mr. Ketchum does that mean" "Yup I'm ash's father" "Wow then you must be very proud of him" "Yes I am young lady yes I am"

**Ash's POV**

"Ursaring finish this with a hyper beam" "Infernape take it" The orange blast of energy was blasted into Infernape and it caused an explosion "Infernape is un-" and the smoke cleared to show Infernape unscathed. "Aura punch" Infernape's fist glowed a bright blue and he uppercutted Ursaring into the air. He fell back down knocked out. "Ursaring is unable to battle Infernape is the winner" "HOW"

**Paul is in some DEEP SHIT**


	22. i'm the living dream

Ash's POV

"Infernape is the winner" "How" "because I'm stronger than you" these words rung in Paul's head and stung his ears could the weakling from pallet town actually be stronger than him "Nidoking stand by for battle" "return great job Infernape lucario see and destroy" "The next round is lucario VS. Nidoking begin" "Nidoking use earth power" "Lucario use aura gravity than finish with aura burst." Nidoking struck the ground and a gold line went towards lucario. Lucario glowed with a blue aura and was lifted off of the ground making the earth power miss then he jumped into the air crossed his palms and a giant beam of aura (picture his final smash from super smash bros brawl) blasted Nidoking into the ground creating a crater. "Nidoking is unable to battle the winner is lucario" Paul looked on in shock this was not turning out like he had hoped he thought he knew what Pokémon Ketchum was going to use and how he was going to use them but boy was he wrong. "Honchcrow stand by for battle" "Return and take a rest lucario pidgeot ground this scum" lucario took his place next to me while pidgeot flew into the air "The next battle will be pidgeot VS. Honchcrow begin" "Honchcrow use dark pulse" "Send it back with twister than use gust and top it all off with aura rush: tier 1" Honchcrow shot off a black blast with chain links in it at pidgeot but it was met with a tornado made from the flapping of pidgeot's wings and he was sucked in than with a lighter flap of the wings pidgeot made the twister go faster then he glowed a dark blue color and his eyes glowed gold and at incredible speeds he flew towards the tornado and spun with it then he dove in and rammed straight into Honchcrow who was singed and burned on his wings and chest. "Honchcrow is unable to battle the winner is pidgeot since trainer Paul Shinji has lost three Pokémon we will take a 15 minute break. "Great job pidgeot now return" I turned and left a shocked Paul on the podium.

**Red's POV**

Those years of exile have been hard on my son and that has been shown on the battle field if he keeps battling like this he maybe able to beat me.

**Barry's POV**

"I didn't know ash was this strong I'm gonna fine him 10 million for not telling me" "Barry calm down none of us knew how strong he would be" "I know Cilan but this is unreal" "Barry stop being such a little kid we all knew Ash is strong and he does have a history with this guy and not to mention his exile and anger over the past five years that his friends left him for that" "Your right I doubt I could beat him with the way he is now" "Cameron not to put a damper on things but ash could have easily beaten you back then" "What are you talking about Cilan" "If ash had called back his Pokémon from other regions you would have been toast" "Hey look the battles about to start again" "Ok geez calm down Stephan your such a little kid"

**Delia's POV**

"How? And why is Ash this strong?" "Mrs. Ketchum its not your fault we needed some one stronger than Ash" "Yes Dawn we did but look now Paul hasn't even landed a single hit what happens if Paul looses" "That's easy we jump ship and live the good life with Ash" "you really think it'll work May" "Positive it is ash" "Look battles starting again"

**Paul's POV**

"3 of my Pokémon were taken down by Ketchum. How is this possible? Is he really stronger than me?"

**Ash's POV**

Alright you're up next Blastoise get ready to show 'em what we're made of "Will both trainers make their way to the field" I got back in my elevator with lucario and pikachu boy Revenge is underrated this feels awesome "This battle will now resume with trainer Paul Shinji making the first selection" "Drapion stand by for battle" "Blastoise wreak havoc" "This round is Blastoise VS. Drapion battle begin" "Drapion use toxic spikes" "Blastoise use surf to knock him off his feet and cancel the attack then use aura rocket to finish him" "Blastoise roared and a huge tidal wave appeared behind him and flooded the field sweeping away Drapion reveling him barely standing as the water level dropped then Blastoise shot out to blue aura shaped rockets from the launchers on his back and they exploded on impact with Drapion again leaving him charred burned and singed once again. "Drapion is unable to battle the winner is Blastoise" "Torterra stand bye for battle" "Return Blastoise you did great Meganium leave your carnage on this field" "Torterra VS Meganium battle begin" "Torterra Frenzy plant" "Meganium rip it out of the ground with your mouth then use aura sun beam" Torterra shouted his name and two vines glowing green and spiked came out of the ground rushing towards Meganium as they came closer she smirked and open her mouth wide and caught them and ripped them out of the ground rendering them useless. The she drew in light from the sun as shown by the flower on her back glowing gold then she shot off a blue blast of burning aura at Torterra and sent him crashing into the wall. "Torterra is unable to battle the winner is Meganium" "Electivire stand by for battle" "Return great job Meganium Pikachu Let's end this" I said venom evident in my voice "Pikachu VS Electivire battle begin." "Use thunderbolt" "Take it pikachu" Electivire unleashed a powerful zigzagging volt of electricity and it struck the smirking pikachu. After Electivire ceased his attack pikachu was revealed to not have a scratch on him. "Pikachu lightning chain" storm clouds came and 4 strikes of lightning came down and grabbed Electivire by his arms and legs and lifted him into the air. "Now use repeated electro tail" "pikachu powered up his iron tail and made an electro ball at the tip and slowly walked over to Electivire and begin beating him mercilessly after he was done Electivire had scrapes and bruises all over his body. "Now Paul get ready to see true strength PIKACHU USE AURA PUNISHER" pikachu's eyes glowed gold and he glowed bright blue and the sky suddenly came dark and a dark blue wall encompassed the battle field each lined with pikachu's so this was about a 40 story high building lined with pikachu's you can imagine electivire's fear "DO IT" suddenly each pikachu unleashed a massive beam of aura immediately knocking him out. "Electivire is unable to battle pikachu is the winner meaning trainer Ash Ketchum is the victor new champion of legends champion and New Pokémon master." "Great job Pikachu" I looked across the field and for the first time I saw emotion in Paul shinji's face it was sadness because he just lost an important battle or worry for his Pokémon no it was fear, fear at how strong I became that I actually showed no mercy in this tournament that in my heart I genuinely hated them all and fear that he is not nor was he _**EVER **_stronger than me. "We will now crown our new champion and her to be the first to congratulate him is Professor Oak himself.

**Iris's POV**

"Wow what kind of a move was that" "Well Iris ash did tell us he was an Aura guardian maybe he resorted to these moves to show Paul he was never stronger I think Ash did this to validate hi strength" "What are you saying Cilan" "To quote a famous wrestler he did it so every one knows that he is the best there is was and ever will be" "Which wrestler said it" "I forget it but I know he was one of the best" "Well if he thinks he's the best then I'll have to show him were just as good" "oh calm down Cameron your such a little kid"

**Red's POV**

Well those moves were certainly interesting I can't wait to take my son on in a battle.

**Max's POV**

"What the hell was that move" "I don't know max but If his suicune put corsola in the hospital with a regular Giga impact I don't want to think about the pain Electivire is feeling right now" "Ash didn't use Aura moves on us that means" "Yes that is what it means dawn he insulted us he wanted us to no we were nothing but monkeys to him now" "That makes since trip but why use them against Paul" "Because Paul just so happened to be the thorn in ash's side that caused his problems think about it he beat ash continuously even in a full six on six battle and he only lost two Pokémon until the Pokémon league where Ash barely managed to win Ash hated everything about him as a trainer he was their to back us all up when we told him to stop training after he left he started traveling with you all and the straw that broke the camerupt's back was Paul's interview he made a plan to fuck with Paul's head at the beginning of this tournament he was gonna wait until the championship battle to unmask his self but when he saw Paul's interview his rage broke but silently he devised a plan to mess with us the training tape you guys brought was a decoy those were probably just some Pokémon he hadn't trained in a while he knew after he unmasked himself we'd try to get the upper hand so he beat us at our own game not only that but he used Paul's cockiness against him Paul was sure he was going to beat Ash when he was Red and when Ash revealed himself Paul was ash sure that he would be him" "how sure" "surer than Zekrom is black and Reshiram is white then you brought him the tape at the request of Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak and when he saw the tape he thought he was wasting his time with Ketchum and when he started off the battle with Infernape instead of one of the Pokémon Paul thought he would Paul panicked all though he didn't show it he did what he would always do mock the other trainer and their Pokémon and then Ursaring was taken down That's when Paul totally lost it when he shouted how Ash knew he had him on the ropes but he decided to push him and he did just that with 5 words because _flash back because I'm stronger than you flashback end _And Paul lost it he battle extremely well for someone emotionally stirred but when he was hit with those aura takes and being taken down in less than a minute each time a little piece of him died and then he threw out Electivire he thought he caught a break when he struck pikachu with that thunderbolt but sadly that wasn't the case he only managed to power up pikachu as each volt of electricity was absorbed by pikachu's pouches on his face It was then Ash really made him suffer Paul had never suffered even watching his Pokémon faint her felt no remorse so ash decided that for each time they battle and for each hit that they endured without Paul caring he would make him pay with Electivire so he chained him up with lighting chain and he used to of pikachu's most powerful normal moves and repeatedly stuck Electivire to he felt like his work was done but he still had to annihilate Paul for the events all those years ago so he used Aura punisher he wanted to destroy and that's what he did when those beams hit Electivire yelled a blood churning cry even Paul's expression changed to worry when he heard it when he saw Electivire bleeding barely alive on the ground he knew that all that came from the pain sting of being exiled the past few years." All their mouths drop as realization hit them ash wasn't holding them back they were holding them back that's why he dealt with the constant yelling and bug phobia from misty always stop them from crying and make them feel better why he dealt with max's constant crying at every Pokémon he befriended and having to leave it May's first incompetence as a trainer and then teaching her the basics and supporting her when she decided to do contests why he made sure her rivals like drew and harly didn't hurt her why he held back in the battle for the terracotta ribbon why he helped her train even if it meant leaving his own Pokémon alone for a while why he allowed to ditzy bluenette to travel with him why he helped her capture and train Pokémon pick her up after loosing many contests to rivals why he protected her from rivals like the love struck Kenny and big headed Ursula why he let Kenny beat him knowing dawn would leave with him anyway why every time she needed new contest combinations he decided to help her why he decided to help her control her Mamoswine and why he decided to waitt for his eight gym badge and watch Dawn in a losing effort at the grand festival why her trusted her with his Aipom and she trusted him with Buizel because he was their friend and he put their needs and wants and feelings first but in a minute they threw it away amazing that it took a boy and his camera to make them realize that Ash had let them distract him use his Pokémon befriend him some would say they were even like family to them telling them how his father just walked out on them of course Delia told them the real story shortly after ash left but they still thought it was a loving gesture and for Mrs. Ketchum she finally figured out what she was missing in her life after Ash left she felt empty al she had was mimey while he was good help around the house he just cleaned to much she tried vacations, dating, makeovers, and shopping trips she eventually came to the conclusion that she was sick this was about 1 month before the tournament and she was diagnosed with depression and given an anti depressant to take although this helped a little she still felt empty though won look at ash's picture as a little boy and for a moment the old Delia would come back although she had mistaken this with thinking that she was glad he was gone no more Pokémon to worry about and no more worrying that he was killed by team rocket because he left on a legendary Pokémon but deep down inside she missed ash now that there was a chance they would get him back she would take it.

**Ash's POV**

"Congratulations to new Pokémon master and champion of the Kanto region Ash Ketchum" Oak said with fake enthusiasm. Oh and the traitors up in the stands they have no idea what I've been through over the past five years each day the rage building up until you become so made you charge up an aura infused punch and create and new cave there not going to be forgiven any time soon. Mr. Goodshow handed me the tall golden trophy with 6 pokeballs at the bottom for each region and one big gold pokeball at the top for the champion of master's tournament. "Now Ash you are to report to the Pokémon league in 3 months with the names of the newest Kanto elite 4 members. Understood?" "Understood" "Now it's time for the new master to give his speech" as I took the mic I was met with a handful of applause "Thank you thank you all I set off on my journey at the age of ten with my starter pikachu with one dream in mind to become a master it wasn't easy we suffered heartbreak after heartbreak and disappointment after disappointment and finally after 6 years of traveling I guess my friends and mom had enough because they told me to give up they told me that they were just dreams I was to weak to do it so I left on the legendary Pokémon ho-oh I trained nonstop for 5 years taking down criminal organizations and living with my Pokémon in secret in the heart of stark mountain some days I would look back on that fateful day and get so mad I punched a new cave into the mountain then Mr. Goodshow invited me here I decided it was high time I got revenge so I came and met five girls from my past and they reminded me I not all people are traitors I stand before you today as I man that rose from the ash's and made it to the top the man that beat the odds now I'll tell you the two betrayals that hurt the most and why growing up I had no father because well father like son he was betrayed to so he proved them wrong he beat the champion of kanto at the time and declined the opportunity to live his dream he climbed Mt. Silver and has been living there for the last 18 years growing up in pallet I loved Pokémon and played with them all the time so my mom would give me to professor oak while she worked at her restaurant I played with the Pokémon in the back yard I helped feed and take care of them all the while glowing closing to professor oak eventually he became my father figure and the man who gave me my first Pokémon whenever I had trouble I'd talk to him his betrayal hurt because now I knew I didn't have a father until my real father showed up at my door a few days ago it took me a little convincing but I forgave him the other betrayal that hurt was the betrayal of my own mother how many of you can say that your mother is the one that no matter what you do she is always supporting you trainer or coordinator ranger or gym leader nurse or researcher" the crowd all yelled "well I though I could up until that day she screamed your worthless at me and for the first time in my life it all sunk in I was alone no one that loved me or cared for me if it wasn't for my Pokémon I would've died of starvation I made it my personal goal to get back at them and I did so misty waterflower may maple max maple dawn berlitz Delia Ketchum Samuel Oak stand up take a bow" they did so "now you are forever known as the people who went from almost stopping my career for your own ambitions to not having your own realised yeah I've been keeping tabs on you max you barely made it into this tournament misty I hear your gyms the easiest to beat may dawn when is the last time you made it to the grand festivals exactly you got my old rivals and tried to call me weak now look at me I'm living the dream _**I'm a dream come true" **_I dropped the mic and walked off stage leaving everyone in complete silence.

**What's up so yeah Paul got his in the next chapter you'll see ash make his new elite 4 his champion battle with Ritchie his crowning as the winner of this tournament and how much hatred ash really harbors for those traitors**


	23. i guess it can wait

**Mega lemon you've been warned**

**Cynthia's POV**

We were cheering on every hit ash scored but we were shocked at his speech we didn't know the anger he had for

them I guess he needs an award for winning but the girls and I already have that covered. We teleported home

using Hilda's gothitelle and then we stripped naked this was gonna be fun

**Ash's POV**

I left the stadium in a hurry I already knew who my elite 4 would be I'll tell them later. Lucario and pikachu already

took my pokeballs and made their way to the room I opened my door. "Hey there mister Pokémon master" I turned

around and all of my girls were naked except for a few accessories Cynthia had buneary ears and tail Hilda had

lilipup ears and tale Flannery had torchic ears and tail elesa had pachirisu ears and tail with her cheeks painted

yellow and skyla had emolga ears, wings, tail, and her cheeks painted yellow. Elesa made the first move she pulled

me into a deep kiss and our tongues met while this was happening Cynthia pulled off my hat and jacket Elesa

pulled my shirt over my head causing us to break the kiss momentarily before resuming. Flannery, skyla, and Hilda

pulled off my jeans and boxers and stroked it until my member stood at its full nine inches. Cynthia moved down to

my chest and mouthed my nipple. Hilda had me in her mouth with Elesa and skyla making out while stroking what

she couldn't fit. Elesa broke the kiss and started licking Cynthia's boobs she took the left one in her left hand and

massaged it while she licked away at the right one she would occasionally switch. I felt my release about to come

"I'm about to cum" I shot my release all over the three girls who immediately started licking each other to clean the

cum off "Alright who's first" Hilda raise her hand I took her and kissed her passionately before pushing her on to the

bed and forcing in my penis "AHHHHH- mhhhmm" her scream was muffled by my kiss" I began thrusting my nine

inches went to work moving both quickly and powerfully "I'm about to cum" she shouted before coating my dick in

her juices "Hey Hilda we're not done I haven't come yet" "I shoved back inside her "FUUUUUCKKKKKK" she shouted

this was great every thrust I got a new scream out of her "Shit I'm about to cum again" I said as I filled her to the

max with my seed "whose nex-" I said before Cynthia came running my dick was deflating but she fixed that She

took it into her mouth until it was hard again "My turn I'm gonna use Bounce" Cynthia shouted before she impaled

herself on my dick "Dammmmn" I shouted "how long have you been sitting on that one" "almost 2 days" "Well

bounce away" she did so with pleasure She bounced on it and I reached to fondle her boobs I glanced over and

saw the girls masturbating except Hilda who's asleep on the floor I pushed Cynthia backwards so that she was on

her back and I was in control I sped up I became and animal with so much speed and control "FUCK FUCK ME SO

GOOD" I never slowed down I felt my release coming and judging by her screams hers was to I pumped for another

five minutes until we came together . Cynthia kissed me then went by Hilda and fell asleep "Next up" Flannery

walked forward She began stroking my member and pulled me into a kiss when she was sure I was hard again she

bent over the bed I rammed in with out any warning "AHHHHHHHH" I covered her mouth and just went faster she

barried her face in the cover's I was so fast "I'm gonna come" "me to" I gave one final thrust with all my might and

my seaman filled her up she pulled me into a kiss as she went to join the others " who's next" Elesa walked forward

and put my deflating dick but her boobs until it was nine inches again she decided to be like Cynthia and impaled

her self on my dick She rose her self about half way up before dropping back down She did this a few times before I

decided to meet her halfway I began thrusting upwards this apparently came as a surprise to her because she

started screaming "FUCK ASH I'M ABOUT TO CUM" she came but I kept thrusting before coming inside her she

passed out on top of me so I had to carry her over to the rest of the girls "Well skyla since the short end of the stick

let me pleasure you first" I took her right boob into my mouth and massage the left one and her clit at the same

time While I was doing this she was stroking my dick. It became its full nine inches again I moved my hand and

thrusted into he we backed into a wall but I didn't care with each thrust she scream louder I kissed her before she

became too loud I broke this kiss "Damn I'm about to come" "Oh shit me to" "we came together after a few more

thrust and I carried her bridal style to the bed I did the exact same thing with the others after that passed out in

the bed next to the all I guess I could my elite 4 tomorrow.


	24. It turned out just fine

**So this should be the final chapter**

Ash's POV

I walked into the Pokémon center to see if I could find my elite four and I saw one sitting in the corner.

"Barry" "Oh hey ash" "Barry I wanted to ask you something" "Yes I will be your student" "That's not it"

Barry fell to the ground anime style "Than what is it" "I want you to join my elite 4" "Really are you sure

I'm strong enough" "I'm sure you are I heard you beat your dad and won the sinnoh battle frontier

anyone that can do that is strong in my book" "Ok ash you got yourself a deal" he said extending his

hand "Thanks Barry be at the indigo plateau in 2 months" I said extending mine to meet his and we

shook hands I walked outside of the Pokémon center and saw an explosion in the woods "I'd better

check this out" I ran to the spot dodging branches, vines, trees, and wild Pokémon once I found the

clearing I saw a lucario and a Sawk battling "Lucario use aura sphere" "Sawk counter with focus blast"

The two blue spheres of aura and energy met at center field and caused another explosion "GUYS"

"huh" "Oh hey ash guess we got a little carried away huh" "Yeah you did but since your both here I

have a question to ask both of you" "What is it" "Yeah shoot" "I want the two of you to be part of my

elite 4" "Sure ash" "Yeah this is great but don't we have to specialize in 1 type" "No many elite 4 and

gym leaders do but that's because they are generally stronger and can takedown many types of

Pokémon with just the one but you can still use different kinds" "AWESOME" "Ok you guys are on board

just be at the indigo plateau in 2 months" "Got it" "I'll be their" "ok now I have to go find the last

member" I walked off into the forest "hmm where could he be" than I remembered we're just alike I

know where he is. I ran towards the stadium and onto the field where I saw Ritchie at center field "HEY

RITCHIE" He turned around an saw me and I ran to meet him In center field "Sup Ritchie what are you

doing" "I'm just thinking about where I'll be after this do I really want give up traveling" "Well you don't

have to" "What do you mean" "Ritchie I want you to join my elite 4" "Sure but what about the gym

don't worry I've got a guy for that" "Ok than" "be at the indigo plateau in 2 months" "Ok" I was headed

back to my room when they found me "Ash can we talk to you for a minute" "What do you want you've

got five minutes before I blast you with aura spheres" "Ash dear we're sorry for what we out you

through" "We realize now what we through away" "Ash could you find it in your heart to forgive us"

"That's touching guys it really is But HELL NO" I walked away as many of them had sad faces and misty,

may, and dawn broke into tears. I went back to my room and found my dad waiting for me "Oh hi ash I

was just waiting for you" "I was looking for you to dad I filled up all the elite 4 spots but I've got a gym

leader position available" "I think that'd be lovely son" "Alright well I got to get packed if I want to

make it to my new house" "Oh you've decided to move back where to" "I'm moving back to pallet town

dad" "I'm proud of you son" My dad walked out of the front door and I began packing. In the middle of

packing the girls came and saw me "So ash are you going back to stark mountain" "actually no Cynthia

I'm moving back to pallet town" "Well I'm the champion so I could always visit until I get a challenger"

"I'm just a trainer so I could move in" "We're sure the Unova league could find replacements" "and my

Grandpa could watch over the gym until they find a replacement." "Are you guys saying you would give

up everything just for me" "Yes that's exactly what we're saying" "Well let's get packed."

**13 years later**

After they were packed we settled down in pallet in a huge 3 story house in the center of town where

all of our Pokémon roamed I had my elite four battle four the order Barry was the first than Stephan

than Cameron and the strongest of the four Cameron although only the strongest of the strong

compete in the Kanto league now as only very few defeat my dad although he gives badges to those

he deems worthy so I haven't really ever been challenged Max challenges every few months or so but

can never beat Barry and Paul can beat Barry when he's not a full strength but can't get past Stephan.

Cynthia is usually here with me ash she is rarely challenged but even when she does she's only gone a

week. Hilda, Flannery, and Skyla have started a training service in pallet when a non experienced

trainer start off they get them extra supplies and shows them tips on how to train and raise their

Pokémon. As for the traitors every now and again I take pity on them and join them for dinner but

there is still that part of me that can't trust them they are slowly earning it back. I have a few kids now

Cynthia and I named ours Jacob (10) who'll start his journey soon Skyla and I named him our son

Skyler (8) Elesa and I named our daughter Ashley (9) Hilda named our son Ash junior AJ for short (7)

and Flannery and I named our set of twins chase (6) (After her grandfather who passed away about a

year or so after the tournament) and the daughter grace since she was a blessing (6) And Elesa has

another one coming Raiden if it's a boy and Jayden if it's a girl. I thought it was evil to not let my mom

see her grandchildren so they do spend time over their. Brock and Lucy got together after she found

out what really happened they have a daughter name Allie (10) who's taken a real liking to Jacob if you

know what I mean and will most likely join him on his journey. It may be hard to believe but Brock's

evolved from the ogling at every girl stage to the overprotective father phase so I have to put him in

line every now and again. Misty ended up in a relationship with that Danny guy from the orange islands

but I suspected it was going right when she started wearing sunglasses in October long story short I

had to beat his ass. Now she's dating Ritchie and I couldn't be happier for them. Gary started dating an

old friend of ours leaf green. May is single right now but I've had to kick drew's ass a few times for

harassing her and every time she looks Cameron's way a heavy blush comes on her cheeks and vice

versa. Dawn and Barry although not married yet have a four year old named Porter who takes after his

dad meaning he can't stop running and is always hyper but he gets his cheery attitude from his mom.

My mom apologized to my dad shortly after the tournament although not the best of friends they can

be in a room together. Raichu, Lopunny, and glaceon well they have a lot of eggs and its likely every kid

in my family and friends will either start with a pichu, eevee, or buneary. Pikachu evolved one day when

pallet town was over run by Fearow and beedrill and he evolved and sot off a massive thunderbolt that

saved the town. Lopunny managed to evolve after seeing her first egg hatch I guess the happiness

pushed her over because that was the first thing the young pichu saw. Brock is a successful Pokémon

doctor ever since forest took over the gym he moved to viridian and opened up right next to the gym

which actually was a good career move seeing as though my dad's very strong and has no mercy on

arrogant trainers and you wouldn't believe the amount of those he gets. Gary took over the ranch after

Prof Oak passed away from a heart attack 3 years after the tournament gym leaders, trainers from

around the globe, elite 4, professors, champions, and coordinators all came to pay their respects. It

was their where my dad reconciled with his old rival blue who was the professor's son and happened

to get an apology out of him. And when I visit misty I have to make sure at least one of the girls comes

with me less I risk getting jumped and raped walking from the kitchen to the bathroom. They actually

help out with the gym now although not very strong they take some stress off of misty. Trip went back

to Unova to try and claim himself as the top trainer in Unova although he gets utterly crushed by Iris

who automatically lets him through just to take him down a few pegs. Speaking of Iris she ended up

marrying Cilan and they have a six year old named Rose who despite iris' many protests doesn't really

like dragon types she plays with all types although her best friend is a cubchoo but she could never say

no to her little girl but she draws the line at dragon busting so Georgia can't influence Rose in any way,

shape, or form. Stephan was delighted when he and Bianca got married they now have a clumsy son

named koal as Bianca went to Unova captured one but it was unintentionally killed in battle so you know in loving memory.

And pallet town now is a main tourist stop because many people want a glimpse of my

legendary Pokémon so I made a game out of it. For 100 poke you go around the woods and try to find

one but you have to have at least one Pokémon due to the beedrill and spearow swarms. My mom has

completely beaten her depression. After I came home she was a little better it wasn't until I was back

into her life that she completely beat it and now that she has grandchildren she's happier than a dog

with a ball. I remember one I first made it their I sent Primeape and Charizard outside 24/7 to make

sure they didn't come to my house Gary was in the hospital for a month with 3 broken ribs a dislocated

shoulder and a broken jaw from Primeape's close combat and Charizard's thunder punch. Everyone had

a good laugh about it and that's when I decided to become part of their life again. So for a guy whose

life sucked a few years ago my life is pretty great.

**So guys that's it thank you for all the support through out and one last fuck you to any flamers. See you around!**


End file.
